The Bus
by seafox
Summary: Because they are alone in the back of the bus, and, specially, because Sasuke is in need of something to drive him away from home and college, even though he doesn't know that yet.
1. The Back of the Bus

**It has been a while, hm? This fic had been started a long ago, but only now I had the time to develop it. It was meant to be oneshot, but I decided it to make it longer.**

**I'd like to thank all the people that read my other stories and their reviews, you've been great. Also I'd like to thank the patience with my grammar errors - for the ones that don't know, English is not my first language.**

**Kakashi and Sasuke became my favorite pairing in Naruto, which means this is another romance between them. So, please enjoy this fic.**

*******

THE BUS

Chapter One - The Back of the Bus

Sasuke was never one to pay attention at the other passengers. He would enter the bus, always at the same time, take his seat, also always the same at the corridor side, put his bag beneath it – he didn't trust at the baggage compartment – and close his eyes after turning on his mp3. That was his routine at every weekend when he left college to his parents' house and when he made his journey back.

And he saw no reason at all to look at the others who were traveling with him, most of them were other students, anyway. Hyuuga Neji, for an example, always did the same things he did, except that he preferred to sit at the first seat and Sasuke liked the last better; they were not what you could call friends, but their similarities created a peaceful atmosphere when between them when they had to be at the same place. Inuzuka Kiba too, was almost always in the same bus as him, but being so disorganized he couldn't maintain a routine, specially with that dog of his. Aburame Shino, who was pretty much like him and Neji, except that he didn't bother to scowl at people (those sunglasses of his made the job pretty well), usually took the middle seat. And many others that Sasuke knew and didn't know. He didn't care.

Then why did he look to the silver haired man that came in when the bus was about to leave?

It was 4 pm and people were already comfortable at their seats. Sasuke was about to put his headphones, the bus driver had just turned the ignition on, when suddenly the bus door opened. Came in a man with silver spiky hair, a scar at his left eye and the most bored expression Sasuke had ever seen.

He closed his eyes again and ignored it. Except he didn't ignore it. Perhaps, because there was something different about that man, or, perhaps because he heard the steps coming to the back of the bus. 'Oh no…' It couldn't be, could it? Sasuke looked around until realization dawned upon him, the only free place at back of the bus was the seat by the window, right beside him.

The man came closer and closer, stopped by his side and smiled to him. Not making any effort to hide his discontentment, Sasuke frowned and allowed him to achieve his seat. At least the guy seemed to be quiet, he had a book in his hands anyway.

Then Sasuke remembered his face. It was professor Hatake Kakashi, who taught the subject he wanted to learn the most: martial arts history, but as the subject required another one, Sasuke still wasn't studying it, only at next semester. Well, that could be an opportunity, analyze the professor during six months before the man taught him could give him an advantage. What book was he holding? Maybe he could read it and start learning before…

Discretely, he glanced at the title of the book and he almost fell of his seat. It was porn! PORN! The guy read porn! And in public! What kind of teacher was he? Not that it was prohibited for one to like porn – you see, everyone is human – but that was the kind of thing you keep to yourself, do in the privacy of your home… not that he did it at his home! A fearful shiver traveled his spine, if Kakashi read porn in public, what was he capable to do in his classes?

"So, do you like porn too?" the professor surprised him with a question.

Sasuke looked at him with a blush in his cheeks, a mixture of shame for being caught up staring and – don't laugh at him – amusement with that man's voice, there was something in that voice that made him shiver again, but this time for a reason he couldn't identify. Suddenly noticing he was staring again, Sasuke scowled at the man and closed his eyes, trying to act as if nothing had happened and trying to convince himself that his future teacher's presence was bothering him. He couldn't see, but he could swear that he felt the man chuckle by his side, and his blush became stronger.

A month went by and professor Hatake Kakashi still sat by his side twice every weekend. At first, things were extremely uncomfortable, but Sasuke for some reason began to enjoy it. He was not sure why, but that men's presence brought some sensations that he couldn't identify until he had his first dream with him.

Oh yeah, dreams… Greatly, extremely, powerfully pleasant dreams. Luckily Sasuke didn't share a room neither at college nor at home because he was sure he made noises during his pleasure filled sleep. It was amazing, though, how he was managing to hide it from Kakashi.

Of course, the professor seemed so bored and uninterested for the world that there was a high chance that he never noticed anything. Still, Sasuke made his best to not allow him to find his… interest. He wouldn't call it crush, or passion or anything that suggested feelings because it was merely physical. The only reason why the silver haired didn't leave his mind was sexual frustration, and that was all. He didn't even know the guy.

Then why did he began to look for Kakashi when he walked through the halls?

"Nothing special. If I had my fantasy turned real than I would have forgotten about it already." He said to himself as he made himself comfortable at the bus, waiting patiently for the late professor to arrive.

As usual, Kakashi came in late. But this time there was something different. He had no book in his hand.

'What? The collection is over?' Sasuke wondered. He was sure it was a collection since it was never the same book. Yes, he noticed it – and although he didn't admit, he even read it from the corner of his eyes.

Kakashi walked to the back, offered him a smile and took his seat. Sasuke discretely watched him and inhaled the scent that emanated from him. The most manly and dominant scent ever, he had to add.

That day it would be harder to pretend he was not observing. It was much easier to watch when the book was there.

"Some people are changing their routines, these two last weeks we've been alone at the back of the bus." Kakashi suddenly said, glancing through the window as the bus was on move.

"Yeah." It was all that Sasuke answered. In deed, the two girls the usually sat at the other side and the guys that were usually in front of them hadn't been taking that bus, but Sasuke was not really surprised. They were new at the university and usually took a few months for people to choose their best hour to leave, as he had been doing that for a couple of years he had long ago settled his routine.

Still, why the observation? Kakashi never talked and neither did he. Was that a sign for conversation? Probably not since nothing else was spoken after. It would probably be an awkward journey… and to make it worse, he had forgotten his mp3.

Now, was just Sasuke or Kakashi's leg was very close to his? So close that they sometimes brushed as the bus made curves.

"Are you quiet in all situations, Sasuke?"

He knew his name! How the hell he knew his name?!

He simply nodded, as to prove he was, very amused that Kakashi knew his name and surprised at the weird choice of words.

"Good."

Good? What did he mean by that?

Suddenly something hot and wet ran through his neck, and as Sasuke noticed that Kakashi's tongue was making it's way to his ear he understood the reason for that question. Well, he certainly wouldn't make a sound.

Slowly, a hot breath traced a path until their mouths connected in a heated kiss. It took all of Sasuke's self control to not sit at Kakashi's lap, specially when he felt a hand snickering beneath his shirt.

"Let's see how quiet you can be." Kakashi whispered in his ear, sucking it.

"Probably more than you." It was Sasuke's turn to whisper, taking the opportunity to lick his neck. That would be an interesting journey, with no doubts.

*******

**Of course I'll interrupt the lemon here, you know I don't have many experience at writing lemon scenes, which is why I decided to practice it in this fic. But you will have to wait for the next chapter for that.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Outside the Bus

**And here's second chapter.**

**Thank you, norway22, for your review! I'll work hard to keep the good job, if I'm doing any. =D**

**Well, the lemon still isn't very graphic, but it will improve with the next chapters. At this part of the fic I decided to show a bit, but only a bit, of Sasuke's life _outside_ of the bus hehe, even though they are in it for the most part. Also I wanted to show their growing relationship under other aspects then pervertedness **(please, is that a word?)** on the back of the bus.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please let me know if I'm doing any crime towards the English language. Feel free to give me your opinions about the fic.**

*******

Chapter Two - Outside the Bus

He wanted to scream, to moan loudly with all of his throat's capacity, but he couldn't. So he and Kakashi had to content themselves with staring intensely at each other and try very hard to breath silently, merely panting out loud could be dangerous.

With both seats reclined to the maximum, Sasuke threw his head back while a hot mouth was working intently on his neck and collar bone. At the same time, one hand was very busy with his member. His own pair of hands was much occupied, with the older man nipples and hardened erection.

Their mouths crashed together, all tongues and lips and teeth and saliva. They were both close now. If the vehicle they were in was moved by their hands, it would be way over the speed limit. And they finally came, almost at the same time, soundlessly as always. During a moment Sasuke's vision was nothing but white, until slowly things would return to focus.

By his side, Kakashi was in a similar state and he felt very proud of himself as he watched the older one let out a small and pleased smile, his eyes still closed. How could some one be so handsome? And how could that man, who could have anyone, have noticed him, it was beyond Sasuke's comprehension, but he would not complain.

They were looking into each other's eyes now. It was probably the third best thing they usually did in the aftermath. There was something behind those grey eyes that the Uchiha couldn't bring himself to decipher; at first he thought it was only lust, however, he already could tell it was not – oh no, when the professor had lust in his eyes, his orbs would be like liquid silver.

Then a hand was brought to his chin, pulling his face closer, and Sasuke blushed. It was a real mystery to him why his cheeks would redden at that simple action but not during their… rather lascive moments. Kakashi always did that and his body would always react the same, but as if it was the first time. He often wondered if that would be the equivalent of caring words, if they did it in some place where they could be alone.

There was never much time for wondering, though. The bus was slowing down, it was reaching it's first stop, and they had to rush to put their clothes on so when people got up to stretch their legs they wouldn't find about their dirty business in the back.

Sasuke had never been a huge fan of that bus' stop, no one ever bought a ticket and there was nothing more people could do but going out, stretch their legs and maybe buy something to eat. In his opinion it did nothing but to prolong a journey that was already long. That until he and his future teacher started to go kinky in the back, of course. It was the only moment in which the two could be completely alone in the bus and could actually breath properly and stretch their bodies from the awkward positions they usually found themselves in order to not be seen.

"Well…" Kakashi began to say.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. They smirked to each other. A few seconds of silence until the silver haired spoke again.

"Do you ever wonder if will get caught?"

"Eventually, I suppose one of us will end up making a noise and someone will turn the head." He answered falling in his seat and then lifted a curious eyebrow "What would you do then?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure I would notice if that happened, not until we finally looked around." Then Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds "And what about you?"

Sasuke took his time. It was not an easy thing to answer. In full honesty, he was sure he would be terribly embarrassed if someone walked on them while they were at it, but then again… they had been doing it for nearly one month now and he couldn't remember of ever being that careless as he had been being during those weekly four hours ride from the university campus to Konoha and vice-versa. A month ago he would have sworn that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would never do something as reckless as having sex with his future professor in the back of an almost full bus, still, there he was.

"I suppose it depends."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose, mimicking him moments before. "On what?"

Sasuke smirked. "On how much you would make me forget about the world then."

Considering the smirk that appeared in the man's lips, the young Uchiha was sure he would have been pulled to a fiery kiss if the bus driver hadn't chose that exact time to get in, followed by the other passengers. He almost laughed at the frustrated sigh that came from Kakashi.

Following routine, the silver haired would pull one of his books – as if sex in the back of the bus wasn't enough porn for him – and they would read together, only because Sasuke had nothing better to do, of course. _Of course_. (Don not let him hear the sarcastic tone of this.)

On some occasions they would talk. Chat about banal things or even their interests in life, knowing each other better. And that was the second best thing they did, from the Uchiha's point of view. You don't have to be a genius to figure out what the first was. But the raven haired really liked hearing Kakashi, his voice was amazing and he was brilliant, he couldn't wait to start taking his classes on martial arts history.

So they arrived Konoha City. '_Great_.' Sasuke's inner sarcastic cheer. 'Another weekend of ave Itachi, holy perfect elder son.'

As soon as he stepped out of the bus he watched the familiar scene. The cousins Neji and Hinata being formally greeted by the family's private driver; Kiba hugging his older sister tightly; the chubby Chouji receiving a bag of chips from his even chubbier father as a welcome home gift; and other happy encounters. And obviously, no Uchiha to receive him.

Father working on the company. Mother cooking at home. Itachi being the best at whatever he was doing at the moment. And uncles and cousins to busy to remember he existed.

Not that he cared, really. Sasuke was used by now. You see, when you were at school your parents forgot to pick you up every day, when you go to college you simply don't expect them to pick you up at the bus station.

So he put his bag on his shoulder and started to walk towards the nearest cab, when a hand touched his arm gently.

Surprised, he turned to find a Kakashi watching him with that incomprehensible glow in his grey eyes.

"Share a cab, shall we?" and smiled to him. How could Sasuke say no?

It was the first time they took the taxi together, a silent trip to a tall simple building where the older lived and then an even more silent journey to the Uchiha Mansion in a rich neighbourhood in the farther side of town. In his mind, the young raven prayed that it would be included into their weekly routine.

Well, it was, and it came with a bonus. There was usually an intense good bye kiss before they reached Kakashi's apartment, some times – if they were still feeling needy – they would exchange kisses during the quick ride 'till there, too. The cab driver didn't know them nor their ilegal situation (dating between student and professor was prohibited at university), so there was no reason to worry.

And before they could see it, another month had gone by. And they were getting even bolder at the back of the bus, each time was better than the other, Sasuke began to spent his week urging the days to end faster so he could have his precious hours. During weekends he would be in his room most of the time, trying to resist the idea of going to Kakashi's apartment.

'How would he take it?' the Uchiha always asked himself while laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. In his mind Kakashi would quickly pull him inside and you can guess the rest.

Remember when I said that Sasuke refused to think of him as anything that suggested feelings because it was only sexual? Well, he couldn't be so sure now.

'After all, my fantasies did came true.' He smirked to himself 'Oh, and how they did.' And he still couldn't take the hot professor out of his mind. He thought that they would both tire after a while, however, every time was like the first, every journey one of them would come up with a different and exciting idea… Every time Kakashi kissed him good bye in the cab, his heart would race painfully, not wanting them to part ways until the bus back to the university.

'Why?'

A ghost of an answer was standing in the corner of his mind, haunting his thoughts, making the memories of the hot hours under the care of that gorgeous man become more vivid. As almost every ghost, it was terrifying, it made Sasuke scared.

It could not be, could it now? And even if it was what he was thinking it was, it was probably platonic, a one hand road. Kakashi probably didn't think of them – if he thought of them, as in them, like together – as more than sexual partners. Kakashi probably was not the type to sustain a relationship, specially with a student almost a decade younger than him… Kakashi was a man with a perverted mind and simply needed someone to help him fulfil his pornographic ideas, perhaps more than just someone… Sasuke had never encountered him in campus, all of their moments had been inside a moving vehicle. How could he sustain any hope from that?

The fact that those realizations made him sad only made the ghost stronger and Sasuke would have spent all day in his bed if he could.

Obviously he couldn't. His father always made a point of knocking rudely in his room and command him to join the family during the meals, aka, Itachi's daily adoration ritual. Before opening the door, Sasuke eyes his bag, already set, waiting only the tomorrow to arrive to be taken with him to the bus station. And there was his father yelling again.

That weekend, on the bus back to college, Sasuke did not gave Kakashi much time. It didn't matter if the other man gave him nothing but sex – risky, adventurous, mind blowing sex – it was more than anyone had ever given in his entire life. That weekend, Kakashi almost moaned loudly, and they probably would have been caught if the young Uchiha had given his mouth any opportunity to be empity.

*******

**Thank you for reading. I hope you've liked and has gotten curious enough to read the coming chapters =)  
**


	3. Empty Bus

**Well, here is chapter three, longer than the others.**

**Again I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and the support. I hope you keep enjoying my work! =D**

**Please, enjoy.**

*******

Chapter Three - Empty Bus

Their routine was so stable – if you can ever call risky, stable – and comfortable, that Sasuke never thought that someday it could be broken. There he was, in his seat, desperately staring at the door while the bus began to move, slowly leaving the bus station behind. Kakashi didn't come in.

OK. Right. So… Maybe…

To say that he didn't know what to think was an understatement. Sasuke's mind was utterly lost somewhere between sad, worried, disappointed, angry and confused.

'Was I too eager last time?' he asked himself, remembering the way from Konoha to university – he had given the professor a nice scratch in his chest. 'I could swear he had liked it.'

After a few moments of staring into nowhere, Sasuke realized he was actually still looking to the door, as if somehow a silver haired man would plop out from it, and he finally accepted that there would be no Kakashi goodness today.

What the hell could have happened?!

He couldn't remember the journey home ever being so long. And couldn't remember ever feeling so lonely watching all those happy feelings before taking the taxi. The taxi… Sasuke had never noticed how uncomfortable the back seat was and how far was the mansion.

When he sighed, again, even the cab driver looked sympathetically at him. It meant he was probably worse than he thought, at least enough to be seen in his face.

At home, it had also been one of the longest weekends he ever had. When there was nothing but an empty seat waiting for him on the journey back to look up to, it was hard to pretend that he was enjoying something – not that his father cared, anyway.

The damn ghost was getting scarier every second and Sasuke tried to make it go away. Being in love was never a good idea, being in love with an older guy who didn't want anything but sex was an even worse idea.

By now he had no more illusions; he was never one to fool himself with hopes. The sex was great and he would have to content himself with that. If he still had that, of course, for all he knew he might never see the man again… Anyway, who wanted a boyfriend? Who, in a sane state of mind, would want a person to control your life? Freedom was the way. He would get over it in few time, he was sure that soon it would be a nice memory to remember him how bold he could be. (And how he had had a sex god almost screaming with pleasure.)

*

During the following week, college at least provided him an escape. They were approaching the end of the semester and everyone was busy with homework, projects and exams. Sasuke's day consisted of books, notebooks, computers and pens and papers. (His nights, however, were all wet dreams, but he kept pretending he didn't remember those dreams.)

Until, one day, he had to stop pretending.

He was on the way to professor Iruka's office to deliver a book that had been borrowed to him to help with an essay. He found the door open, so he simply knocked and stepped in and there he was.

There stood Kakashi, in all his perfection, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, laughing with professor Iruka about something. He lost his breath immediately and found himself being able of doing nothing but stare.

Stare and think like a maniac. 'Please, let it not be what I'm thinking. Let it not be an affair between professors. Let it not be a loving relationship. Let it not—'

However, his thoughts were interrupted by Iruka, who finally noticed his presence and smiled warmly to him.

"Sasuke!"

At the sound of his name, he watched Kakashi's eyes wide a little and turn to him. They both froze. What would the man be thinking? What was that thing in his grey eyes? Why couldn't he understand what was going on between them?!

"Sasuke, no reason to stand at the door. Please, come in!" Iruka's happy voice brought them both back to reality "This is a great friend of mine, professor Hatake Kakashi. I believe the subject he teaches is of your interest."

"Hn." It was the young one could manage to let out while he tried to keep his posture as he walked to the desk.

"Kakashi, this is Uchiha Sasuke, he is of few words but is one of my most brilliant students."

"Oh, me and Sasuke know each other." Kakashi answered happily "We usually sit side by side at the bus to Konoha."

Seriously, for a moment there Sasuke thought the silver haired would say the whole truth.

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten you had been returning your apartment during weekends! I never understood why, though."

"Well, I paid for that apartment so I might as well use it. Besides, it is a beautiful journey, from here to Konoha." Kakashi answered bored, but Sasuke didn't miss the quick glance that was cast to his direction. He only hoped Iruka had missed it.

"I'll never understand you. You could sell your apartment and stay here with the rest of the professors."

"Spend the weekend with Gai challenging me all the time is not my idea of weekend and vacation, thank you." Suddenly Kakashi turned to Sasuke "So, Sasuke, how was the way to Konoha time? I'm afraid last weekend I had a lot of work to finish and the headmaster had called us to some meetings, so I couldn't go."

Was Kakashi… explaining himself?

"Boring." The raven haired managed to answer, glad that his voice sounded normal "The bus was really empty. Half the people that usually take were not there."

With a bit of amusement, Sasuke watched something that resembled regret to cross quickly the silver haired professor's face. Yeah, they had lost a golden opportunity on that weekend.

"Oh, everyone must be wrapped up with work. I'd thought that even you would end up staying in campus to study."

Now, it was just him or Kakashi seemed to be putting some meaning in the word 'staying'?

"That's rare… I only stay when something urges me to stay."

"I see…"

They probably could have been staring into each other's eyes all day if Iruka hadn't decided to participate the conversation.

"Haha, Sasuke can manage to make everything fit into his routine. His classmates go crazy with that, Naruto specially. Remember when I told you about Naruto, Kakashi?"

"Hm? Yes, sure."

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke bicker all the time, you can't believe! You'll see what I mean when they start to take your class."

"Hmm."

It didn't matter what Iruka was saying, Kakashi didn't take his eye off Sasuke for a single moment, and the Uchiha had to work hard to not show how smug he was feeling for it.

"So, Sasuke, what did you want?"

"I just came to return your book, it was really useful. Thank you." As he approached the desk even more, to put the book on the table, he felt grey eyes following his every move and he tried not to smirk with content. It was there, liquid silver, lust. If they had been alone, he was sure Kakashi would have pined him to the wall already.

"Oh, you're welcome anytime, Sasuke." Iruka, unaware of the whole development, smiled gently at him.

Sasuke simply nodded. "Ok. See you in class, professor Iruka." And he turned to live, purposefully forgetting to acknowledge the other man. When he was almost reaching the door he finally turned his head a bit, looking uninterested at the silver haired "Professor Kakashi."

"Sasuke." The man nodded back, seeming as bored and distant as the younger one had acted, but the Uchiha knew that liquid silver all too well now.

He left the office with a huge smirk on his face.

Useless to say that he was not able to learn anything that day, he barely listened to what was spoken during classes. Even Naruto couldn't bring him to reality. Sasuke's mind was divided into two different kind of thoughts, one he chose to ignore for his reputation's sake – getting hard in the middle of a class would bring up unwanted questions from his pals; and the other was not as pleasant as the first, but kept returning to his mind. Iruka. Sasuke had never seen the professor smile as brightly as he was doing in the presence of Kakashi.

He could understand Iruka, he himself felt as if prettier and happier around the other man. You see, the problem was that he also had never seen Kakashi so relaxed before – in normal conditions, that is, there isn't a person that won't be relaxed after orgasm and obviously the two teachers were not having sex at the moment he had came in, so…

So he felt he could kill Iruka, right now. Yes, jealousy. The big green monster of jealousy woke up inside him and it wanted blood. Specific blood.

Of course, it was all Kakashi's fault, for cheating on Iruka with him, and sure, perhaps the two were just really great friends. It didn't matter. Sasuke wanted to be able to make Kakashi feel relaxed around him, make him laugh for no specific reason, just be by his side. He wanted to be able to stop dreaming as well, it was not healthy for him.

Waving his head in disapproval of himself, Sasuke checked his clock. Great. He was late for last class and— And suddenly the world became a blur.

In a matter of seconds he was pulled inside a room and pined against the door, an instant after there was a mouth on his neck, travelling to his ear.

"Quiet an actor, hm, Sasuke?" whispered that husky voice "One could actually believe you had forgotten about my presence, in that room."

Sighing deeply as a hand began to travel beneath his shirt, he snorted.

"Look who is saying… I'm not the one fooling poor Iruka." He said, trying not to sound too accusing, yet all he got was laughter in return – the sexiest laughter, you might add.

"Iruka and I? No, thank you. I don't know where everyone get that idea from. No way." Kakashi said, lowering his voice again, to speak against the other pair of lips "He would never have sex inside a bus, for an example."

And they could hold no longer, it had been nearly two weeks now. Their mouths connected and in no time their tongues were dancing against each other with great intensity.

Outside the room they could hear lots of steps passing, a class not far away had been dismissed. Again Sasuke snorted.

"I wonder if we'll ever do this in a place where we don't need to be quiet."

Kakashi smirked against the kiss and proceeded to attack a pale neck, at the same time he lifted the young man in his arms and almost immediately a pair of legs wrapped itself around his waist.

Making Sasuke sit on a desk, Kakashi pulled the raven's shirt from him and soon followed to be shirtless too. It was a rare opportunity, on the bus taking the shirt off is too complicated to compensate the effort, so they had to enjoy the feeling of nipple against nipple, pale skin under pale skin, panting chest under panting chest. And it was marvellous. Once again their lips met.

Sasuke's hands were now entangled in silver hair, while Kakashi's in turn were roaming every inch of the younger chest and abs.

Nipples were being teased, asses were being groped, legs were being freed from their pants. The room was intoxicated with heat, and all of Sasuke's senses were dominated by the man on top of him. He only saw pale skin, grey orbs and silver strands. He only heard the soft sound of their bodies moving together and suppressed panting. He only smelled that citric perfume from the older man. He only tasted the flavour of Kakashi's skin. He only felt kisses trailing down through his belly as his jeans was finally tossed aside.

Soon all of his senses were reduced to one – the ability of feeling Kakashi's hot mouth around his member. Those were the hardest times to hold his voice back – the times when the silver haired would stare hungrily at his erection before engulfing it with his mouth. The times when he was being sucked as if there was no tomorrow.

One of the best things about their sex is that it was unpredictable.

Before he could even register what was happening, Kakashi's mouth left his cock and the world was spun around. Suddenly he found himself above the other, a hard member being shoved in his face and the feeling of his own erection being surrounded by warmth and wetness again. Sasuke only smirked before he began to work on the delicious piece of body in front of him.

They sucked each other wildly, each tongue doing it's best. There wasn't even time to moan – well, it was a clever way to not make any sound…

They came almost together and there was no cum left to be an evidence of their activities, they took in everything into their mouths, before lazily changing their position, to lay side by side as comfortably as the desk size allowed them.

Sasuke sighed, from exhaustion and satisfaction.

"Outside a vehicle. That was definitely an improvement." He panted.

Kakashi chuckled. "Tired already from the routine? Sex in the bus is no longer fun for you?"

"Sex in a bus is great, when it happens." He answered with a small accusation tone in his voice.

Kakashi chuckled again. "I really had a lot of work to do." And after a short moment of silence he added "The same might happen this weekend."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond that. Should he show how upset he was with that information? Or should he just be quiet? After all, Kakashi did came after him – in college! – which probably meant something.

However all his thoughts wavered when he was pulled closer to the man and soon there was a whisper in his ear.

"Tell me you'll stay this weekend."

His heart beat increased instantly. How should he understand that request? Kakashi couldn't be that desperate for just sex, could he? When the man could have anyone in the campus, it didn't make sense to ask him to stay only to fuck him. Right? Maybe…

"Stay." The husky voice whispered in his ear again.

Oh, he wanted to stay, and how much he wanted… But that weekend…

Sasuke sighed and rose from the desk, sitting in the edge, his head down and eyes searching the room for his clothes.

"I can't." Damn it! His voice shouldn't have sound so sad!

Kakashi didn't answered immediately, simply stared at his back before sitting by his side and resting his arm around the Uchiha's waist.

"Why?"

Sasuke sighed again. That arm should never leave his body…

"My brother's birthday. I have to go, otherwise I get in trouble with my parents… Traditional family." He answered, imagining what would happen to him if he didn't returned Konoha for Itachi's birthday.

"I understand." Kakashi answered, surprisingly comprehensive, as if he did know the situation.

"You do?" Sasuke asked, now looking at him a bit confused.

"Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy." Kakashi said.

Now that was a surprise. Kakashi knowing his name was something, but knowing about his sibling was really startling. Could Itachi be that famous?

As if hearing the other's thoughts, Kakashi turned to look ahead, at nothing in special.

"You were not the first Uchiha to attend to this university. Nor the only one to live here."

"What? You… were friend with an Uchiha, once?"

"I suppose you could say that." Kakashi answered before releasing him and standing, picking his pants on the floor.

Sasuke wanted to ask who, and why the silver haired was suddenly so cold and distant, but not only he would sound possessive – as if he was his boyfriend – he knew by the tone in the other's voice that the conversation about Uchihas was over.

"So, I guess I'll see you next week then." Kakashi gave him a small and formal smile, already fully dressed and composed, as if he had been doing nothing. And without even waiting for an answer he left the room, leaving a very confused raven haired behind.

*

Sasuke never felt so miserable while taking his seat in the bus. The memories of three days ago still were in his mind, as if some repeat button kept being pushed inside his head.

He should have said 'yes', he should have challenged his family authority. But then immediately another memory was played inside his head and shivered. What was worse? No Kakashi, or… _that_?

'Difficult choice.' He thought, snorting to the empty seat beside him and turned his mp3 on. As if being away from the silver haired professor wasn't enough, he still had Itachi's birthday party ahead… what a _terrific_ weekend he was having! 'Let's go, to another long and lonely journey.' And boring, no need to say. So as soon as the bus was on the move he tried to drift to sleep.

Not an easy task, specially when the bus stopped all of a sudden.

"What the hell…"

But his sentence was never finished. The vision of a panting Kakashi coming through the door, as if he ran to catch the bus, stole his ability to speak. And when the man walked to the back of the bus to his usual seat, Sasuke could do nothing but stare.

"I thought that maybe it would be better to bring the work home this weekend." The professor said and flashed him a grin.

Sasuke simple opened a wide smile and made room so the other could achieve his seat. Maybe things were finally starting to look up for him.

*******

**Hmm... I tried to write a bit more of lemon this time, I'm not sure if I did a good job at it... I also tried to not write the usual lemon scene, after all, there are more chapters coming and I don't want the reading of it to become boring.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you've liked.  
**


	4. No Bus in this Chapter

**Chapter four, and you believe at the title, there is no bus in this one hehe. Also no lemon, if you're expecting any... I'm saving for the end, which is probably close.**

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews. I'm happy to see that you really are waiting for updates =)**

**Please, enjoy.**

*******

Chpater Four - No bus in this chapter ;)

Looking to his gorgeous image at the mirror and adjusting the his turtleneck sweater, Sasuke scowled and frowned and made all the mean faces he could manage to perform. Better to use all of them now than glare at some guest; if he did anything that his father thought to be inappropriate or of bad education, he was done. And it was not simply way of speaking, his father was capable of prohibiting college and keep him locked up in home. It had happened before.

Sigh. Time to go down. Time to pretend he also adored Itachi.

The mansion was already full of people. Family, family partners in business, people his father considered important, Itachi's friends… You get the picture.

Scanning the room he found Neji and Hinata standing behind Hyuuga Hiashi, who was talking to some politician from a nearby city. Behind this politician were his three kids, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, they attended to the same university as him. He and Gaara got along pretty well, considering that the red hair was even scarier than him. But then again, Gaara had this thing with Naruto, so probably the blond had something to do with it.

The Nara family seemed ready to fall asleep at any moment, apart from the mother, who was angrily staring at her husband and son. Not very far was the Aburame family, deeply focused on a vase of plant; for what Sasuke knew about Shino, they were probably more interested at some bug than at the plant – you see, they were all famous biologists, specialized on insects.

All of Itachi's friends weren't in sight, but he could peek Deidara admiring a sculpture in the garden and not very farm from him was Sasori, who was showing a puppet to some of the little Uchihas. Zetsu was there too, so still that he could disappear into the furniture at any moment. Kisame he could not find – probably staring at the fish in the aquarium or standing behind Itachi like a body guard as he usually did.

And of course, there was Uchiha Shisui, his brother's best friend since always. Shisui was OK, calm and nice, and usually took hold of Itachi when this was feeling to full of himself.

"Enjoying?" Shisui smiled to him, and it wasn't until then that Sasuke noticed the older Uchiha was walking to his direction.

"Nice party." Sasuke answered, catching himself a glass of champagne "Quite Itachi."

Shisui laughed and nodded.

"I guess so."

"Well, I don't." said someone behind them.

They both turned to find Itachi drinking the last contents of his glass of champagne to then say, with an unsatisfied face. "Father changed all the music I had selected for the party."

Shisui laughed again. "Well, you can't expect that Uncle Fugaku let his guests hear punk music."

Itachi simply chuckled and smirked. "One can hope."

Sasuke watched as his brother looked around, sometimes nodding to someone, before turning to them again.

"No need to worry though. After this, the real party will happen in another place." Itachi told them with an almost devious smile. "Kisame and I have all planned."

"Oh, really?" asked Shisui, not at all pleased to hear that name.

Sasuke had to fight back a smirk. Itachi couldn't be farther from their father's expectation for him. He always wondered if his parents weren't only pretending they didn't know. Because, really, when someone as Kisame is presented as your son's friend you _have_ to know that there's something wrong.

'And to think Naruto can't even cross the gate…' thought Sasuke, once again noticing how things were unfair for him. Itachi could bring all of his freak friends while he couldn't even receive in his own house his best friend. OK, Naruto could be the lousiest person in the whole world, and he had all those orphan problems, but at least he didn't look at people as if he was a shark about to attack.

Holding a sight of impatience, Sasuke quickly turned the glass of champagne, drinking all of it.

"Well, you certainly became a strong drinker, now didn't you, little brother?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow to him.

"Wait to see what I can do with vodka." Sasuke answered rudely, not bothering to be false in front of the two of them.

"Hn!" Itachi snorted and smirked "I believe father doesn't know about that."

"Just like he doesn't know about that little club of yours." Sasuke snapped back mentioning Akatsuki – Itachi's secret club, which certainly wasn't a book club, almost as threat. Barely anyone knew about that, even Shisui looked at them questioningly.

"My, my, someone is in a bad mood." Itachi said with an amused voice "You used to be my number one fan, little brother. Where did that go, I wonder."

"I don't know, maybe when you started to forget to intercede in my favour, like you used to when I was little." Sasuke answered, glancing sideways.

"Oh, I see, so it was left behind with Naruto, outside the mansion gate."

The young Uchiha instantly glared at his brother from the corner of his eyes. Usually that was the kind of look that sent people away, glad to have survived the encounter, but over the years Itachi had became more resistant to its effects. Even though it was with great satisfaction that Sasuke saw him shiver a bit before using a glare of his own.

"You might not believe, but it was for your own good. That kid has a dark past—"

"As if I didn't know that. You _should_ know that best friends tell each other everything." Sasuke deviously smirk with the new insinuation, feeling only a bit sorry for Shisui.

Itachi sighed and waved his head in defeat. "It was for your own sake, Sasuke."

"I see, like the time when you let father punch me for the car accident when it was actually your fault. Or when you let me under the care of that bastard Orochimaru while you were having fun with Kisame in his car. Or when I was locked up in this damn mansion, receiving home class, for a _year_ because you told dad I was seeing a guy in school. Because you can have anyone you want and I don't, right?!" Sasuke snapped again, raising his voice a little bit, calling the attention of some near people.

Itachi glared dangerously at him, and probably would have done something if Shisui hadn't stepped in.

"This is not the right time or place for you two resolve your differences."

"There will never be a right time for that while Sasuke acts like this." Itachi said coldly.

"The same here."

"Stop!" Shisui hissed at them then looked at Sasuke meaningfully before saying "I think it's better if you two don't get near each other until the night is over."

"That's an understatement. We should _never_ get near each other." Sasuke roared as low as could at them before walking away.

Shisui was right. In the end he would be the one blamed in his father's eyes, no matter what, so he should be as quiet as he could in that party. Stay away from trouble, Itachi and his friends and most guests in general. Best for everybody.

'And this is called a family.' He thought sarcastic as he stepped out in the garden, gladly receiving the chill air of the night.

Sitting in a bench, a bit far from the party, Sasuke finally allowed himself to sigh and close his eyes. The discussion minutes ago had brought a few bad memories and renewed some fears. The sight of his father enraged that his son was dating another boy was not something one could forget easily.

And the worse part of it, was that Kisame was already fucking Itachi at the time. Sasuke never understood why his brother had revealed his secret while he had been doing the same thing – except of course, Sasuke didn't bottom, not until Kakashi. But he had already given up trying to understand Itachi. He was nuts. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if one day he woke up to find his entire family murdered by him.

Now he had other things to worry about. Like if somehow his thing with Kakashi came to his father's ears… Many things could happen to him if that came to pass. He supposed that in the best case scenario he would be disowned by the family – which made it very tempting to tell everyone about it. Yet, Kakashi would also loose his job, and that he could not allow… specially because the man would hate him for that.

Besides, it wasn't like they were a couple… Kakashi taking the bus even though he was full of work had been cute and all and Sasuke had felt very important. But he preferred not to delude himself while there weren't some explicit words coming from that delicious mouth. Which probably wasn't going to happen.

"Tough night, huh?"

Opening his eyes, Sasuke was half surprised half amused to find his cousin Obito there.

"Yeah. As striking as it may be, your father did invite the failure of the family." Obito said with a grin and sat beside him "Although I must say that from what I hear, you have become quite a competition for that title, even with all the Uchiha glare and pose you hold so well."

Sasuke snorted and smirked. Usually he would have scowled to Obito, but tonight it was exactly what he needed: someone just like Naruto, to make him relax, since he couldn't have silver hair tickling his body.

"I suppose we are in different categories of failure." He said and Obito laughed.

"Sasuke does have a sense of humour then! This is marvellous! This means this family is not utterly lost."

"Do you really believe that? Apart from you I haven't seen one of them smiling in ages."

"One of them? Aren't _you_ one of them?" his cousin asked truly curious.

Sasuke took his moment to answer that, so he did it with a question and a lifting eyebrow.

"Are you?"

Obito smiled once again and turned to look at the night sky.

"Well, what's in a family name, right? I guess I was just luckier than you and was not born from the head of the family."

"Hn." That couldn't be truer, but he really preferred not to talk about it.

Strangely, Obito seemed to understand him quite well, even though they had never been really close before, so he stretched his arms, resting them behind his head and began to chat about nothing in special.

Even with years of training himself to resist the urge of laughing at Naruto's words, Sasuke found himself having difficulties to hold it while Obito was rambling non-stop about how weird were Itachi's friends, then about how strange was the Aburame family, then about his favourite food (ramen, go figure), then about his work as music professor at the university.

Sasuke had nearly forgotten that his cousin worked at the same place he studied, only two buildings away. They were both busy and well, as he said, they weren't exactly close.

'Wait…' it took the shortest of moments for something to jump inside his head, a memory of _someone_ telling him he was not the only Uchiha in the campus. 'Could it be?'

Eyeing Obito without letting anything be given away from his expression, Sasuke considered the possibility of his cousin being the one Kakashi had referred to. It certainly would explain the way the professor had understood so quickly his motives. Anyone who was friends with Obito probably knew the ways of the Uchiha family. But then again…

'I suppose you could say that.' Was Kakashi's answer when he had asked about him being friends with an Uchiha. Mere acquaintances, perhaps? Obita was just like Naruto, telling everyone about his life, independently of how long he had know the person.

But Kakashi's eyes weren't exactly indifferent when he had said that. What could have happened between them? 'Or be happening, in the present.' Sasuke added, with something in his chest being smashed.

Suddenly a hand was shoved in front of his face. When he looked to the side he saw Obito chuckling, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was probably boring you to no end."

"Huh?" oh, what smart answer.

"Yeah, you should have seen your face. As if nothing in the world was interesting." Obito said, and then suddenly his face held something like a sad smile.

"What?" Sasuke asked, in the middle of recent discoveries and curiosity, forgetting of being gentle. Oddly, that seemed to enlarge and sadden the smile on Obito's face even more.

"Nothing, really. It's just… you know, Sasuke, you remind me of someone. A lot."

'It's true then.' The young Uchiha thought. It was not like he had never noticed how his personality was so alike Kakashi's; as a matter of the fact, meeting the silver haired had helped him improve his bored face a lot, it helped him cover that his mind was working frantically.

"Is that so? Who?" he asked, trying to sound innocently curious.

Obito seemed to hesitate a little before sighing and turning to stare ahead.

"You see, when I was in high school I had these two friends. We used to be very close friends, and I had this crush on the girl of the group, Rin, while she had a crush on our other friend, Kakashi."

Hearing his name made it all much more real. Somehow Sasuke still had hoped that it would be someone else and there wasn't a complicated story behind it. But of course it had. And probably there were a few broken hearts in it.

Trying not gulp as a cold feeling went down through his throat, he forced himself to listen.

"Well, the three of us tried to pretend that none of us knew about those crushes, you know, it was easier. Specially for me. I mean, I knew I had no chance against Kakashi, the genius. Intelligent, darkly mysterious, handsome and sexy Kakashi… So you probably have already figured out that I too fell in love with Kakashi, me and the rest of the school."

Sasuke could relate to that. The helpless feeling of being in love with Kakashi did have a devastating effect.

"Rin was the first to find out. Well, I guess Kakashi was the first, actually, being the genius and all, but you can never tell what goes behind his bored face." Here Obito glanced at him from the corner of his "Just like yours… I could swear you learned it from him."

Any other person probably would have gulped, but being Naruto's best friend for years had given Sasuke the immunity to that kind of suspicious and begging look for the truth. Instead, he just stared, waiting for him to continue, and the next sentence took all of his self control to not show any kind of reaction.

"You know, Kakashi always used this exact same face to not let me know if I was right or wrong."

'Shit.' Was all the coursed through Sasuke's mind, a sudden possibility hitting him.

What if that story didn't have a bad ending? What if Obito and Kakashi had gotten together? What if they _were_ together and Obito had found out about their bus rides? His cousin could never take the truth from Kakashi and was now trying Sasuke?

'Shit.'

"Anyway…" Obito turned to look ahead again "Rin found out and it was really awkward for the two of us. For some time neither of us could stand to hang out together, and Kakashi either chose to ignore and let us resolve that or didn't care… his life was already difficult as it was without having to deal with the two of us in love with him."

Now that was interesting information. He had never imagined that Kakashi's life had been difficult, but then again, somehow it made sense… it seemed to explain why he felt so attached to that man and made him feel safe beneath his experience – every kind of experience.

"Kakashi belonged to a very important family and he was the heir of the fortune, it was expected from him to become the head of the family business. Until one day his father made a terrible mistake, a mistake that led the family to almost complete ruin and he committed suicide, staining even more family's reputation. Now, you can imagine the effect on Kakashi."

It wasn't exactly the kind of difficulty he had been expecting, but somehow Sasuke could understand how Kakashi must have felt… he supposed that having a father like Fugaku was the same as not having a father at all, and in a way, Kakashi's father did abandon his son when he killed himself.

"During some years, Kakashi became the most arrogant and cold person you can imagine… definitely an ass… pretty much like you are." Obito half smirked at him before going on "Until Rin and I slowly managed to bring him back to his normal self aloof type… in the process me and her ended up learning to deal with liking the same person. And then one day, finally, I got him to kiss me."

Once again thanking his self control, Sasuke made his best to not punch Obito right in the face. He could never forget that Kakashi was not his. 'Most likely he is _his_.' He painfully thought, staring impassive at his cousin.

"For me it was the best moment in my entire life and I thought that everything would be perfect from then on. Well, we never got to date in public, both because of my family but also because he said he didn't want it… and I never questioned that, I already had what I wanted. I was happy. I had Kakashi for my own and I gave my entire self to him…" here Obito chuckled "He is the most exigent person I have ever slept with, if you know what I mean."

Oh, he did. He was quite aware of how much exigent Kakashi was. The memories of the last ride from university to Konoha very vivid in his mind and in his body – it had been the first time Kakashi had left a mark on him, it was in his neck, which explains the outfit chosen for the night.

"In my mind, I was sure I was pleasing him in every way, you know. Both physically and emotionally. I was so sure that it took me long months before I realized that apart from kissing me and fucking me, he had not changed with me at all. He still treated me as if we were simply friends… even when we were alone, he wouldn't even hold my hand, nor look at me with love, nor simply hold me and caress me… You see, I could handle the lack of loving words, but the lack of actual loving was something that hurt me a lot…"

Obito was so lost into his memories the Sasuke allowed himself to look down for a moment. He wondered how many times his cousin had seen that liquid silver before, and if he had seen that misterious thing that lingered in Kakashi's eyes.

He should probably be disgusted by the fact that Kakashi had done that to Obito, but once again he understood the silver haired. A few years ago his situation with Naruto was almost the same… they exchanged a few kisses and even had sex twice, but it was never more than friendship to him, for his luck Naruto understood it quickly, right after they slept together and chose not to insist on the matter. Sasuke had really tried to fall in love with Naruto, so he could make his best friend happy by returning his feelings, but it didn't work. He was very thankful that they had met Gaara, who changed the blonde's feelings and they were able to best friends once again.

Kakashi must have tried to do the same. But apparently Obito had no such luck to meet a silent, serious, scary person like Naruto had. It only made him like the man more, and somehow got his hopes a little high; the man did have a heart, he only needed to find the way to it.

"In resume, it didn't work out between us and we weren't together for more than six months. It hurt like hell when he finally explained to me that even though he had tried, he didn't love me."

Were those tears in the corner of Obito's eyes?

"Well, I guess I still got more than Rin, who had to watch it all happen and didn't receive his try like I did." Obito said with some sad smile, but soon his face returned to its miserable and painful expression.

"You still love him." Sasuke finally said something, managing to sound impassive.

"It's not hard to tell." Obito let out a muffled chuckled, as if holding his cry. "I tried to remain his friend, but it was really hard. He made his best to not make me sad, but in the end we ended up parting ways… So, it was with great surprise that I found him studying and years later working at the same university as I."

'Oh, no… please, tell you didn't get back to each other…' Terror invaded Sasuke as the possibility that Kakashi could have decided to give it one more shot.

"We sort of became friends again. It was never the same, though. Nowadays we nod to each other when we meet at the hall and sometimes exchange a few conversations when we are in the same room."

Despite the moment of silence that followed, Sasuke knew that there was still something else Obito wanted to say.

"The other day we were all waiting for a meeting with the rector begin when I heard a conversation between three professors. They were talking about you, talking about how brilliant you are… and when Kakashi arrived they asked him if you had already been on his class, he answered no but said that he knew you, that you were at the same bus as him every week."

And there was that suspicion in his eyes again, but Sasuke kept his impassive face.

Why exactly was Obito telling him all that? What did he want? Surely Kakashi hadn't tell anyone about their weekly activities. Did Obito expect him to put them both in contact again? Sasuke really hoped not, because that was something he wouldn't do.

Then finally Obito spoke again and made his point clear.

"Well, Sasuke, I've experienced in first hand how easy is to fall in love with Kakashi, and believe, half faculty would kill to at least get into his pants. And well, after everything that happened, I learned to know when Kakashi is holding back some words and I saw in his eyes that he knew you more than just someone who happens to take the same bus as him."

So he knew. Somehow, Obito knew. And if he could see that Kakashi was hiding something he surely could see the same in him, considering that the silver haired was much harder to read than him.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but I would like to warn you Sasuke. When Kakashi and I broke up, he told me he had lost the ability to love… he told me that he would stay away from love, that he didn't need more disappointment in his life. Needless to say I failed in convincing him otherwise. So I'd like you to be careful. Its not my business how deep you and Kakashi know each other, but please keep in mind that Kakashi runs away from love, so he doesn't have it for you."

*******

**Hmm... what effect this had on Sasuke I wonder.**

**Initially I was going to write as if Obito was dead, but then I decided that only him could stand as competition for Kakashi's feelings, if said man is capable of any. I don't intend to make Obito bad, but if he still loves Kakashi he might be able to still fight for him. Haven't decided yet, I guess you'll have to wait for next chapters to come. ;)**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	5. Different Bus

**So, here it is, chap. 5. First let me explain to you why he is a bit short... I intended it to write a lot more in this, but I decided to leave all the action for chapter six, where there will be a few cursing here and there hehe, chapter five is merely to open way for the future happenings.**

**norway22, I usually like Itachi in a fic too, but in this one I needed him to be like this. He'll probably make another appearence before the end.**

**Please enjoy.**

*****  
**

…Kakashi runs away from love, so he doesn't have it for you.

…Kakashi runs away from love, so he doesn't have it for you.

…Kakashi runs away from love, so he doesn't have it for you.

…Kakashi runs away from love, so he doesn't have it for you.

Those words kept repeating themselves in his mind, like a damaged CD, repeating over and over and over again. The sound of Obito's loud voice, once happy and full of cheer, sounding so serious and voided of emotion, echoed in his mind even now, three days after the damned party.

Sasuke didn't like to admit that he had been affected by those words, but truth was that he had. During these three days he kept telling himself that he knew all along that it was nothing but sex, that he shouldn't be disappointed.

The problem was that he wasn't disappointed. He was feeling nearly heart broken. He even took a different bus to return to campus so he wouldn't meet Kakashi, he had no idea of what he would if he met those grey eyes again. At least for the moment, it was probably better to avoid the silver haired, until he was sure he could trust his self control in the presence of the man.

But of course thing wouldn't be easy for him. Perhaps Hyuuga Neji was right about that fate thing. Perhaps it was his fate to find himself in the exact situation he tried not to be in.

You see, trying not change his decision about taking an earlier bus to Konoha, he had been spending the whole week trying not think about Kakashi, without any success of course. His mind was a complete mess, full with memories of every second they had together as well as what Obito had told him.

The only thing that made Sasuke forget about his aching heart was the vision of Naruto running to him with tears in his eyes.

He had been resting under a tree when he heard the rushing footsteps in the grass and was met with a crying blond, launching his arms around him and hiding his face in his neck. For a very brief moment Sasuke prayed that he wouldn't find the remains of that mark Kakashi had given him in the neck, but as soon as friend began to talk he focused on what he was being told.

Unsurprisingly, the problem involved Gaara. The two didn't have many fights, but when they had you don't want to be near to see it.

This time however, it was not only a fight. Gaara's father requested him to return to Suna, so he could train his son to follow his steps. The red headed didn't want, but had no choice, so he had asked Naruto to come with him. Naruto couldn't so a fight was started.

"What am I going to do?!" Naruto asked between sobs, soaking Sasuke's shirt "I don't want him to go, and I can't go with him either!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked doing his best to sound soothing while slowly rubbing his friend's back.

"Yo-you know why! I have to finish college! And.. and all of my friends a-are here!" came Naruto's muffled voice and he hugged Sasuke tighter. "He is so mad at me!"

Sighing, the raven haired thought for the situation a little. Gaara was scary and used to have his temper problems, but ever since he began dating Naruto he had become one of the most calm people you could find; and he usually was very comprehensive about things, despite his tough appearance. Which meant…

"Naruto… does Gaara think you're staying because of me?"

"Te-teme! You are my best friend, you obviously are included in the important people that are here!"

"And Gaara obviously think I am the most important person here, more important than him." He answered and Naruto grew quiet.

Holding back a sigh, Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to talk again, as soothing as he could.

"Dobe… we've already been through this… I thought you loved Gaara…"

"And I do! More than anything!" came the yell from somewhere on his neck.

"Well, if I was Gaara I would doubt that if you couldn't go with him because of a best friend. I'm not saying he was right to be mad at you only because you can't go to Suna, but it's quite understandable that he thinks you still love me."

"Of course I still love, but as a brother now. I have told him that countless times."

"Hmm… sometimes words are not enough when it comes about love. Actions are needed. And I bet he is just more certain of it when he saw that you were coming to cry on my shoulder."

A moment of silence. There were only the sound of the wind in trees and Naruto's sobs.

When the blonde finally stopped crying, Sasuke raised his face and smiled warmly at him – something that so far only Naruto had seen.

"If I were you, I would go with Gaara. You love him, he loves you… there's just no reason for being apart."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. And a few moments later he nodded.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

They embraced each other again.

"Now go after your boyfriend and tell him that you'll go with him, anywhere."

Naruto nodded, smiling this time. But then his face changed to a curious one.

"And what about you Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to be fine… What's the problem?" there were those suspicious begging looking eyes again, but this time Sasuke chose a different tatic.

Rolling his eyes he gave a light and playful poke on the blonde head.

"Will you stop loosing time? I'm perfectly fine, I'm just tired, too much work. Now go before Gaara starts looking for a smarter blonde!"

"Hey! Temeee!" Naruto punched him in the arm, half serious half playful, receiving nothing but laughter from him.

Then Naruto was serious, but a small smile in his lips. "I'll miss you."

Sasuke smiled at him. "I'll miss you too. But that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. There's vacations, weekends… not to mention that Gaara's father is an usual guest of my father, now that you're his son's boyfriend old Fugaku can't prohibiting you from coming in!"

Naruto grinned like a fox at this. "Ha! I can barely wait for that!"

So the dobe began to talk about the most stupid and funny pranks to do at the Uchiha Mansion, making Sasuke laugh a little. They chatted a bit more before Naruto went after Gaara, promising that he would come say good bye before leaving.

For a few moments, Sasuke simply stood there, watching his friend disappear into the distance, ready to follow his love. If only he'd been so lucky.

Yeah, two seconds after Naruto left and Kakashi was already the owner of his thoughts.

Perhaps it was fate's punishment to refuse Naruto's feelings years ago? He asked himself, to then feel stupid to keep thinking like Neji.

Later on that day, Sasuke was lazily walking through an empty corridor. He was already late for class, so there was no reason to rush. Especially because that corridor brought certain memories… he had been on that same place when Kakashi pulled him to that empty classroom.

Sighing and waving his head, he decided that maybe it was better to rush to classroom.

"I never thought you were one to purposefully get late in class."

Sasuke froze in the spot. A simple phrase cause several reactions inside his body; his heart was beating faster, his stomach seemed to be training for Olympic gymnastics, his hands were sweating, his head was spinning. How could that voice hold such power upon him?

Hearing steps coming closer, his heart became a hammer against his chest. Suddenly he found himself pinned against the wall, his books fell to the ground and two arms were right beside his head while a body was pressed firmly upon his, keeping him tightly against the wall.

Kakashi was handsome as always, but there was something different in his face, something that made a freezing shiver run through his spine. The man was mad.

"Won't you bother to pull me to a classroom this time?" Sasuke asked sarcastic, smirking, very pleased that he managed not to stutter.

"Oh no.. I found out today that you prefer trees." Kakashi answered coldly, his grey eyes piercing through his soul.

Trees? What… 'Oh no…'

"You know, Sasuke, I was actually planning to corner you in a place where we didn't need to be quiet… I had figured that your brother's birthday had been really awful for you to change your routine…"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi was faster.

"But I guess you just prefer blonds who are not older than you. Tired to bottom, have you?"

Sasuke glared at him. "So you've been spying on me? Hn, you're not doing a very good job if you're thinking that I am fucking Naruto."

"I saw the way you embraced him, the way you smiled at him." Kakashi glared back.

"The smile of a best friend assuring another!" he said, raising his voice a little, not caring if someone could hear them.

"Cut that. I know how easy is to jump from best friend to lover."

The silver haired raised his voice as well, and his words angered Sasuke even more as he remembered the story Obito had told him. Using all of his strength, he pushed Kakashi away, getting free from his grip and giving him a death glare.

"Oh, yeah, I bet you do!" he yelled, now completely forgotten that they were in a public place.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi's voice was dangerously low, but before he could say anything else, the young Uchiha yelled again.

"Naruto and I are nothing but best friends, and I couldn't care less if you don't believe me!" he yelled, panting with anger now – because truth was, that he did care, he wanted to tell Kakashi that he loved only him. "Is not like you care, anyway. As far as I know, you have no right to be jealous, when half faculty is killing to get into your pants!"

With one last classic Uchiha glare, Sasuke turned to leave, sending everything – class, his dignity, books, Kakashi, everything – to hell. But he should have known that things would not be that simple.

As soon as he gave his back to the man his wrist was pulled and he was turned around, ending up right on Kakashi's chest. In less than a second his lips were taken.

Sasuke tried to escape, truly, he did. But he also couldn't fool himself for too long, he had been dreaming about being kissed by that man every day since they last saw each other. Sasuke kissed back, with equal intensity. He surrounded the other's neck with his arms and as he felt the grip on his waist to increase his hands entangled themselves and messed silky silver hair.

They forgot about everything else in the world, if someone decided to turn the corridor would see an intense making out session. Sasuke couldn't care less, being in those arms again was where he wanted to be, being kissed like that made him forget about all that had been in his head, his deception, Obito's words… everything.

When they had to part for air, it was hard for him not smile. Eyes closed, panting against Kakashi's face and feeling his breath brush against his lips was an amazing sensation. And then Kakashi said it. One simple word that made Sasuke's heart nearly jump out of his chest.

Still panting, the silver haired brought their mouths even closer and whispered possessively while holding the Uchiha tighter. "Mine!"

Sasuke felt like he had been taken to the clouds. His? As in _his_?

They were ready for another kiss and probably have sex right there in the middle of corridor, but the sound of laughing people approaching brought them back to reality.

Kakashi whispered in his ear "Meet me at my office in thirty minutes. 344-D." a small peck in the lips "Thirty minutes, and you'll can do all the noise in the world."

So before Sasuke could register the meaning of those words, the silver haired released him and went in the opposite direction of the laughing sound.

When the group of people finally entered the corridor, they would have seen a blushing and startled Uchiha staring at nowhere if they had been paying any attention.

His… His… _His_. He was Kakashi's… Kakashi was jealous… He didn't want Sasuke to be with anyone else but him. That _had_ to mean something.

"Thirty minutes…" Sasuke muttered to himself dreamly.

*******

**All the noise in the world, hehe... I can tell you this much, there _will_ be a lot of noise ;)**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	6. Forget the Damn Bus!

**Tic tac tic tac... Sasuke is counting minutes ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'd like to dedicate this story to those who have been following every chapter every day and have been giving me all those compliments!**

**I'd like to tell you that a new semester has begun at my college, so I'll be full of work soon. Don't worry, I will finish this story before I get too busy to write, but maybe I won't update everyday. Sorry. I will do my best, though.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

*******

Chapter Six - Forget the Damn Bus

'All the noise in the world…' Fifteen minutes.

Sigh. 'Thirty minutes is too long.'

Fourteen minutes. 'Too damn long.' Why would he need thirty minutes, anyway?

"Oh, hello, Sasuke!" Iruka said, bringing him back to reality.

"Hn? Oh, hi professor."

"Shouldn't you be in class by now? I thought Ancient History was one of your favourites."

"Yeah, I… had a few things to deal with." Thirteen minutes. 'Come on!'

"Ah, it must have been really important to keep you from class." Iruka smiled at him "But why are you in the middle of the hall? I'm sure that there are more comfortable places than the wall to wait for your next period."

"Hn. Probably. I'll go to another place then." He agreed with the professor so he could leave as quick as possible.

"Oh, but only if you want to, of course!"

Twelve minutes.

"OK." Sasuke said and kept staring at him until Iruka finally got it that perhaps he should leave.

"Well, I'll go now. See you later, right? Don't be late for my class, hm!" the professor offered him another smile, getting only a nod in response, before walking out of there, as quickly as possible.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, there were only a few people that could take his glare and not be taken aback by it, Iruka was not one of them, he couldn't even handle his normal stare. Right now it seemed really stupid of him to have though that he Kakashi had something, if he couldn't stand Sasuke's eyes he had no chance against those grey ones. Really, where people got that idea from?

Speaking of which. Eleven minutes. Too damn long! Maybe if he walked slowly enough he could get there in time? Take the stares instead of the elevator?

Sighing loudly, Sasuke put himself on move. It was better than waiting for those terribly long minutes to pass without anything to do.

The entire way to Kakashi's office, he tried not to think about the promises that had been on those words. All the noise in the world. That was certainly something he had been hoping for a long time now, since they had started their… relationship, if could be called that way. But specially, it was that single word that kept dancing around his head. Mine… Kakashi had claimed him as his. Unless the silver haired kept an harem, that had to mean something serious between them. People just don't claim each other if there is no deeper feeling involved.

While Kakashi could not fit in the category of general and usual, Sasuke believed that even he was subjected to some feelings. Only because one runs away from love it doesn't mean love can't reach it. Hell, even Itachi seemed to share that feeling with Kisame.

Not that he was 100% sure that it was love that had motivated the professor's actions. After all, some people just didn't like to share, specially when it was about a source of pleasure. 'Modesty apart.' He smirked as he reached the last steps of the stair. Still, there was something different on those eyes…

Usually Sasuke could see two things in Kakashi's eyes: lust – liquid silver had definitely became one of his favourites textures – and that unreadable thing. But earlier that day, there was something else mixed with all that… He was not sure if he was finally beginning to see beyond that mystery that lingered on those grey orbs, but he knew for sure that whatever it was it came from the very deep of the man's soul.

When Kakashi had mentioned the trees and Naruto, there was clear jealous in his stare, jealous and something that was hidden behind it. As their… aggressive conversation went on, slowly Sasuke saw that something slowly revealing itself, spreading also throughout that handsome face as well. A second before he had turned to leave, he had seen in it. A glow in Kakashi's eyes that bordered desperation. Had he been truly scared that the Uchiha was leaving for good?

Today he would get those answers. Even if that meant lock himself with Kakashi in the professor's office – which, by the way, was not a bad thing at all, considering the intensity of the silver haired gaze it was probably what was going to happen.

Three minutes. Sasuke sighed.

'Is not like he is going to mind that I'm early.' He smirked. Even though Kakashi seemed to be the type of guy that couldn't arrive on time for nothing in the world – he had never entered the bus before it had the engine on – surely that was not something he would want to be delayed.

Not even bothering to hide his smirk – which was, if you can keep a secret, hiding a happy smile – Sasuke knocked and waited not so patiently for the door to be opened.

"Come in." came Kakashi's voice from the inside.

Strange, he seemed to be talking with somebody.

Instantly that monster began to move inside him, but he kept it at bay, his impassive face showing nothing as he entered the room. It was not a very big place and he soon spotted a desk on the opposite wall, a small window by the lateral wall and a few pictures here and there; there was also a leather couch near the door that immediately made Sasuke's mind imagine thousands of possibilities.

Kakashi was behind his desk and by the window there was this bearded guy lighting up a cigarette. It didn't seem to be Kakashi's type, and he could feel the jealousy monster calm inside himself.

The silver haired professor flashed him a grin in the moment he stepped in. Grey eyes met his black ones in a moment that

"Oh, Sasuke! Just in time as I presumed you would be."

Kakashi's eyes glowed with malice so barely hidden that for a moment Sasuke questioned if that other man knew about them, as he was eyeing the Uchiha curiously.

"Sasuke, this is my friend, Professor Asuma. He teaches War history and Strategy."

Of course! How hadn't he remembered before?

"I've heard of his classes. I happen to know one of your students, Nara Shikamaru."

The man named Asuma snorted and half smirked. "Shikamaru, the one with the worst grades in my class. The most brilliant nonetheless."

Kakashi chuckled. "I saw him once when I was watching one of Iruka's classes last week, he slept during the whole period."

While Asuma rolled his eyes and explained that Shikamaru did that every day all the time, Sasuke was still absorbing that information. Why would Kakashi watch one of Iruka's classes if the two men had nothing? 'Wait…' _He_ was in all of Iruka's classes last week.

Trying very hard not to blush, Sasuke made his best to ignore the fast beating of his heart as he listened to what Kakashi was saying.

"… see. Well, Mr. Uchiha here intends to course my discipline next semester and we were discussing the possibility of him working with him half period in my researches. I intend to show him the archive rooms later."

What?! Working with Kakashi?! 'Keep the impassive face, keep the impassive face.' He had not much time to think about it tough, as the other professor in the room turned to him.

"Uchiha?" Asuma lifted an eyebrow, now more curious than before, apparently ignoring everything else that had been said "Are you related to Professor Obito from the music department then?"

Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi were very comfortable with the mentioning of that name, so the young Uchiha simply nodded. "Cousins." He said.

"I see… I suppose I should not be surprised, the Uchiha family is very big."

"Yes, it is." Sasuke nodded again, barely containing a sourly look.

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss, so I'll leave you now. See you later, Kakashi.. Think about what I told you."

"I will." Kakashi grinned at the other man, his eyes closing and becoming upside down 'u's.

Asuma nodded at Sasuke as he passed by him to reach the door, and Sasuke nodded back, offering him something that could be identified as the beginning of a glare. First of all, he hated when his family was brought up in conversation. And second, he had not liked one bit of that thing of thinking 'about what I told you'… something was being pushed into Kakashi's direction, he was almost sure of it.

Suddenly, as soon as he watched the door being closed, he felt a slight kiss being placed on his neck. A shiver of pleasure ran through his body.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you didn't like Asuma very much." Kakashi whispered as he surrounded Sasuke's waist from his back, making sure his hands found a way beneath the navy blue shirt the Uchiha was wearing, and placed them painfully still on his hips.

"Hn. Didn't like the way he looked at me." He said, trying not to break the moment by speaking too loud. He sighed, resting his back against that muscled chest. Kakashi smelled too damn good!

The silver haired professor chuckled. "That was because he suspects of us."

Sasuke's body stiffened and his eyes went wide. That could not be good. But Kakashi just chuckled again.

"No reason to worry, he has his own secrets to mind. Besides, we can only blame ourselves for him noticing… not everyone is as distracted as Iruka." His kisses on his neck slowly began to move up, towards his ear "Although I must say you did a better job at acting when we were with Umino."

Sasuke snorted and smirked. "You might control the way you look at me as well."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kakashi whispered.

No more time for conversation. Sasuke was spun around and immediately their lips connected, this time – one of the few – in a slow and addicting kiss. While he allowed the tip of his fingers to play with a few silver strands, the other's pair of hand had found it's way completely beneath his shirt, caressing his back also with the tip of fingers.

It was a nice change. Their heated kiss were very much appreciated, thank you, but Sasuke would be lying if he said he was not enjoying the warm feeling that was spread through himself while Kakashi was being so gentle.

"All mine…" Kakashi whispered almost dreamily when they parted for air, before their lips met again, and Sasuke couldn't avoid smiling against the kiss.

Of course, after a while it became more intense. That man was intoxicating and Sasuke wanted to loose himself into Kakashi.

Said professor, however, put an end to it too soon. Sasuke gave him a half glare, earning a chuckle from the other.

"Calm, calm. We can't here, too many people pass in front of my door. We're going to another place."

Sasuke couldn't hide his disappointment. "What? No leather sofa, then?"

Kakashi laughed and moved to the door. "We can use it another time. Today it was pretty hard for me to obtain clear and private access to where we're going, so we will use it. And I did promise that you could be all noise."

"Well, where are we going, then?" he asked, truly curious as he followed the silver haired out of the room.

"Haven't you figured it out, yet?" Kakashi chuckled as he locked his door "I'm going to show my new assistant where the archives of our research are stored, of course."

*

The archive rooms were similar to a library, with the difference that was much more dusted and empty. Apparently no one worked there and as it was in the underground, very few people passed in front of those doors – people only went down there when they needed something from the archive, but they would take it and soon return to their own office.

"The History department's coordinator was very pleased to hear that I was finally accepting an assistant, so he allowed me to have the key and show you around for as long as liked." Kakashi said with something between a smirk and a grin when he opened the door.

"You're… were you serious about that?" Now that was something he hadn't been expecting.

"Why… would you have a problem with working with me, Sasuke?" the silver haired asked sarcastic as he lead the younger one through the corridors of bookshelves "I must warn you, before hand, that the work will have us working side by side during long periods of time, every day."

Working with Kakashi? Every day?

"The financial profit is not very high for an assistant… but if you do a really good job, I can convince the rector to a salary increase."

And he would get paid for it?!

"Where do I sign in?" Sasuke asked smirking, not regretting to have sound too eager. He was really lucky to have that opportunity.

Kakashi chuckled. "We'll settle things properly tomorrow. Now… the secret for two people working together in peace, is that they have to be comfortable around each other."

Then before Sasuke could say anything back he was pulled against the nearest wall, a mouth meeting his in the process.

"Are you comfortable around me, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his husky voice making Sasuke's body respond immediately.

That day, everything was going different. While still held the usual intensity, their love making was slow and more caring. Just the fact that Sasuke thought of it as love making instead of sex should probably indicate that, he supposed.

Of course, that did not stop him from enjoying their first sound-allowed. He had no difficult to moan freely as two heavenly hands travelled all around his body, setting his skin on fire and yet calming his needs of the other man at the same time.

Kakashi's name rolled out of his lips countless times as his neck, nipples, ears, nipples again were licked and sucked and bitten. When his member received the much missed attention, Sasuke was almost sure that he felt the air vibrating as he panted his lover's name out, the voice husky and eyes filled with lust.

When Kakashi took him to a sofa that Sasuke hadn't even noticed that, he gladly spread himself entirely, offering everything he had to the other. Again making the air vibrate with the sound of his lover's name. Somehow, now he felt secure to say they were lovers. He was Kakashi's, and Kakashi was his as well.

So when they finally became one and moved together, breathed together and moaned together, Sasuke saw it again. That despair mixed with liquid silver. Kakashi was in deep pleasure, but seemed to be suffering as well. And he could not let it happen.

Pulling the man for a kiss, Sasuke made his best to transmit all of his love through that gesture. Air was a much needed factor at that point, so as soon as their lips were apart again, the Uchiha embraced the silver haired tighter and moaned in his ear.

"Yours."

That single word seemed to have suddenly multiplied the pleasure Kakashi was feeling. Their pace increased and they came, soundly and powerfully as they had never experienced.

They stood still for a very long time. Sasuke wanted to stay like that forever, wanted to make Kakashi yell his name again with full lungs, wanted to become one with him. After all that, he was almost certain Kakashi wanted it too.

*

Return to the real world was nearly painful for him, but both of them had responsibilities to attend and they couldn't raise any suspicion. So, slowly and almost hesitating, Sasuke followed Kakashi out of the archives, both with arms full of books and papers, to make it more believable.

When they reached room 344-D Sasuke was very pleased to let himself fall on the leather couch, approving of how soft and comfy it was. It was not long before Kakashi joined him there.

The change in the man was visible. He still was the same Kakashi had met at the bus, but since their encounter in the middle of the corridor that same afternoon, his actions had transformed… he was more exigent and possessive, more caring as well… 'As if he lo—'

"I'm sorry, but you can't sleep here… As much as like to see you enjoy your new place of work, and be certain we will be working here a lot, we have to go now… I'm already late." The silver haired laid beside him and embraced him from behind.

"Hn. It's not as if your students are waiting for you to get on time." Sasuke snuggled closer

"True. But if you loose another class today Iruka and your friends will go nuts. We don't need questions, now, do we?"

"Hn" Unfortunately, Kakashi was right. He still hadn't even come up with a good excuse for the earlier class he had missed.

They shared a lazy kiss before standing up, readying themselves to leave.

"So, meet me tomorrow morning at eight. We'll meet the coordinator so you can sign your contract. If you want that, of course."

Sasuke smirked as they walked out of the office. "I think we are comfortable enough around each other to work together."

Kakashi laughed and looked around. The corridor was empty and silent and, well, after everything they had done in the bus what was a simple kiss in a place like that?

The raven's lips were claimed briefly before they parted ways, placing their impassive masks in their faces again.

They certainly had taken a step further, today.

*

The rest of the week was pure bliss for the young Uchiha.

He had already begun to work with Kakashi – they did work, along with other activities – and there wasn't a day in which he didn't find himself in a pair of strong and yet gentle arms. No need to say that the leather couch was put to use in more than one occasion, it had became one of Sasuke's favourite spots, as well as the old sofa down in the archives.

For the first time in weeks, he was not expectant for the bus ride to Konoha.

Sure, two hours by Kakashi's side were always welcomed, but two days without him were not his idea of a good weekend – not that he had ever had one before.

'Just two days.' He kept telling himself 'You've been away from him for longer than that.' But that was _before_.

If it had been hard before, staying away from Kakashi now brought a terrible ache to his heart, as if the man was going to disappear while he had to listen to Iruka and other teachers during classes.

And Friday arrived. The much dreaded Friday. He had almost stayed in campus for that weekend, but his mother had called and told him that he was needed at the mansion for that weekend.

The bus ride, unsurprisingly, was not filled with kinky moments in the back. Unless you counted the porn book they read together.

The taxi driver – who seemed to be always there waiting for them – smiled when he noticed their hands brushing together before getting into the cab.

Sasuke was not feeling well though. Everything seemed to be going too fast, as if he was part of a movie, as if something bad was about to happen, and when they reached Kakashi's apartment he almost didn't release him after their good bye kiss. He only faced ahead when the car made a curve, he wanted to look at his lover for the longest time possible.

When he stood in front of the mansion, something inside him was urging him to turn back, to ask the taxi driver to take him to Kakashi's apartment. But he didn't do it. It took more than a bad feeling to make him run.

Sasuke regretted thinking like that the moment he set a foot inside.

His father was waiting for him with a freezing glare. His mom was by his side with teary eyes. Itachi was a bit far away, by the stairs, and seemed to be a little on edge, as if ready for a fight.

"Hello." Sasuke greeted them, his mouth suddenly dry.

No response.

"Do you know who came by yesterday, Sasuke?" his father asked, his voice cold as ice "Your cousin Obito."

Obito… One name and his heart raced even more. That could not be happening. Obito had not done that.

"He told me something very… disturbing. He said my youngest son was having an affair with another man."

His mother finally began to cry. Itachi held the stair rail tight, his knuckles turning white.

"I told him he was wrong. He said he wasn't, that he had seen you having sex with a man in a dusty room in the campus, and that you and this man not only did it inside four walls but also inside a _bus_. A _moving_ bus. _Every week_. While it was full of people."

Sasuke was like stone now, only his heart hammering inside his chest, nearly tearing it apart. His life was over. He knew his father. The times in which he didn't yell were the times in which he was more dangerous.

"Seeing your past, Sasuke, I did not find my self able to deny that he was right. The mark I saw on your neck on your brother's birthday proves it."

Terrified, he watched Fugaku take two steps closer.

" From now on, you can forget college. You can forget being out of this mansion. Until I find you're pure again, son, you can forget _everything_. And if you insist with this, if you do not forget about this man, you can be sure that I will hunt him down and ruin his life!"

*******

**Obito's fans, please forgive me. I needed someone to make things difficult and he was the most indicated to that.**

**Also, forgive me for the poor lemon, I know it was not very graphic and very subjetive, but I'm saving the best for the last chapters ^^**

**Well, thank you for reading!  
**


	7. A Bus of Emotions

**Guys, I'm sooo sorry for the delay!!! First week of the semester and college already had me doing two researches and working on a project... But here is chapter seven, at last and surprise, surprise, it was written from Kakashi's point of view!!! Hehe, it was about time we learned what goes through his head, right?**

**Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter!**

*******

Chapter Seven - A Bus of Emotions

Sitting alone, he fought back a sigh, _again_. Unpleasant surprises like those were getting too common for his liking. He wondered what could have happened to force Sasuke to change his sacred routine.

You see, Kakashi was not what you could call a routine person, but somehow, when all that began, he had not been able to bring himself to mind it. He was not that fond of spending his weekend alone in Konoha, but since that first bus ride by the side of that interesting boy, he could not stop himself from keep returning.

The second time he took the bus with the Uchiha he told himself it was because he still had some things that still needed his attention in Konoha, but on the third time he had to reckon that Sasuke was just too interesting and beautiful to ignore. And although Kakashi preferred to not deal with that family again, Obito's cousin was simply impossible to leave aside, he was just too damn sexy!

Sexy, brilliant, cunning… and specially, a lot like himself.

You can call Kakashi a narcissist, but he was never one to appreciate opposites. Attraction between opposites was bullshit to him, he enjoyed much more partners with who he could relate with. And Sasuke… Sasuke was just… him and better than him.

For a good period of time, he had not problem in assure to himself that the Uchiha was just like him, so there would be no problem in their purely sexual relationship. It was much better than any other thing they could have, they didn't need to give account of their lives to each other, didn't need to remember special dates, didn't need to offer what they couldn't give. Until Kakashi found himself _caring_.

When Itachi's birthday had been mentioned, he knew Sasuke would have a hard time – Obito had gone through countless of those – and it was with great surprise that Kakashi noticed that he was thinking of how he could make the other feel better. At the time he cursed himself, told himself that he should never have gone after the young Uchiha inside the campus… their meetings should be restrict to the bus.

And then, Kakashi discovered jealousy, possessiveness… discovered a side of him that he hadn't used since… since before his father's death? He felt like he was hit by a bus of emotions, hit badly, throwing him through the road...

The mere vision of Sasuke smiling so warmly to Naruto had sent thoughts of murder to his mind. OK, maybe – _maybe_ – he would not kill the blonde, but the temptation to convince some professors to fail him was too big, and if he hadn't seen Sasuke first he probably would have done something stupid. It was useless to deny the raven haired hadn't affected him in more than the physical way, and the kiss after their fight was the big proof of it.

Kakashi had never in his life claimed something as his, and yet he heard himself say Sasuke was. The fact that the boy never complained made it all better.

He should have seen it before, the way those onyx eyes would look at him. It was more than lust. He should also have realized before that his own eyes had been giving away much more than lust; otherwise there wouldn't be that trace of hope in Sasuke's glances when the boy thought he was not looking.

And now there he was, sitting alone in a bus, missing someone almost ten years younger than him. Wrapped up in a prohibited relationship with a student… not exactly the easy and peaceful life he had planned for himself. But then again, whoever decides to have sex in a moving vehicle cannot expect to be graced with things like that. It was probably time to stop being a perv and leave the porn books aside, then maybe the gods would look kindly at him.

Of course, if he had Sasuke by his side he would gladly give all that up.

But Sasuke was not there!

The raven better have a very good explanation, or else he would get it really rough. Not leather couch for him, it would be on the floor.

*

It was now day three without Sasuke, and he was beginning to really worry about him. His lover was not the type to miss class like that.

Now that the Uchiha was his assistant he had a good excuse to ask around about him. Iruka had no idea of what had happened nor did the other professors, so Kakashi had to appeal to friends. Talking with Naruto without glaring at him was really difficult, but the blonde's answer that he was too busy arranging his move to Suna with his boyfriend and because of that he hadn't seen Sasuke since last week gave a bit of comfort to him. All those students who came from important families and probably knew the Uchiha also had no clue of his parade.

And he didn't want to use his… _other_ means of discovering things unless things got pretty bad. He had already used them once, to do it a second time would raise unnecessary suspicions.

That would make him use his last resort: Obito. But Kakashi was not really excited to meet his old best friend. First of all, you just don't go to a person whose feelings you've broken asking about the person you're with now, who happens to be this person's cousin. And second, Obito had that look in his eyes again. Hopeful looks.

They had been seeing each other a lot that week. Obito had always something to attend on the same buildings that he was and Kakashi doubted it was just coincidence. Every time they saw each other Obito would grin like a fool and go to him and look at him with hope. It would be really problematic if he discovered about Sasuke.

But Kakashi had no options, did he?

"Sasuke? No… I haven't seen him in a while, you know I'm no longer invited to family events." Was his answer "I guess I could ask someone, though. Is there any reason in special why you want to contact him? Maybe I could send a message to Sasuke."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment while Kakashi pondered over what to say. He had to be careful, Obito knew him more than he would like to admit.

"Nah, nothing in special. It's just that work is pilling up and as he began to work as my assistant… Well, but you don't need to trouble yourself with that. I might have Sasuke's number in the profile he filled when he began to work."

"Oh, ok. Let me know if I can do anything else." Big grin here "I have some free time, I could help you out with work."

"Hm, there's no need, thank you."

"Oh… perhaps we could have lunch together tomorrow."

"Perhaps. Now I really have to get going."

Kakashi had no time to turn around before Obito clapped his hands and spoke with that loud manner of him.

"Great! I'll pick you up on your office tomorrow at noon."

And again Kakashi had no time to say 'no', as the hyper active Uchiha left with a big smile on his face.

Sigh. Obito had always been a difficult one to turn down.

*

The next morning, Kakashi woke up dreading lunch time. He even came in time for his class, striking his students. He had only one period to teach, then he could go to his office and sulk until he could come up with a good idea to dodge lunch before Obito showed up.

However, there was a surprise waiting for him inside his office.

Sitting very comfortably on the leather couch, with a smirk and spiked up blue hair, was not Sasuke, but a big man who reminded Kakashi of shark measuring the size of his prey.

"I believe I was not expecting anyone." He said with his most fake and believable grin.

"You mean you were expecting someone a little shorter, right?" the man asked, his smirk enlarging and one sharp teeth came into view.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked as he walked to his desk to put his books inside his drawer, in the mean time scanning his room to verify if his visitor had taken something. Certainly his papers were not in the same position he had left them.

"Oh, you know what I am talking about, professor Kakashi. And don't worry, I haven't stolen anything, that's not the reason I've been sent here."

"Really?" the silver haired asked with the most uninterested voice, a bored look on his face.

The big guy laughed a bit. "You talk just like Sasuke. Or Sasuke talks just like you, since you're older. Way older."

It took all of his self control to not show any reaction at the sound of that name. How the hell did that weird excuse for a human being knew Sasuke?! And what could he be doing there? Would he know?

"Well, do you mind telling me the reason of your visit, then, mister…"

A snort, the smirk still on that ugly face. "Who I am is not really important, I am here to observe what kind of person are you."

"And the reason for that is…"

The stranger stood and looked around casually, as if he hadn't already searched the entire room, until he stopped to look out the window. "Oh, you know how older brothers can be like…"

'Itachi!' That meant problem. Sasuke would never tell his brother about them, which meant that somehow they had been discovered. He had to stay calm, take everything he could from that dangerous situation.

If Itachi was the one who had sent that man, he probably was…

"Hmmm. I see. But I still don't understand why Itachi didn't come in person and sent you instead, Kisame."

Finally the game was turning. Kisame definitely wasn't expecting Kakashi to know his name, it was exactly why Itachi had sent him instead of coming in person. That and the fact that if Itachi had came, Fugaku could get suspicious of the identity of Sasuke's boyfriend.

"We all have our means to know things."

It was true. As soon as Kakashi found himself interested in an Uchiha, he decided it was probably better to dig the most he could about the boy's side of the family before fucking him in the back of a bus. Safety first, right. To find about Itachi and his friends was difficult, but Kakashi had lots of contacts in lots of places and apparently only Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto didn't know about the close partnership their eldest had with Kisame.

"Quite informed, aren't we professor?" Kisame said, now fully looking at him, clearly unpleased.

"Oh, not that much. I have no idea of why isn't Itachi here or why Sasuke hasn't showed up in this campus since last week." Kakashi had a glare of his own now. No one would mess up with either Sasuke or the relationship they were building together, not even Itachi and his gigantic lover. Kakashi wasn't martial history professor for nothing.

Kisame snorted and pulled a chair, so now he was staring at Kakashi from across the desk. Both glared at each other a bit before the shark-like man smirked.

"I must say I'm impressed, though. It's not easy to please an Uchiha and—"

"Oh, I'm sure you know about that." Kakashi interrupted him, the sarcastic tone inhis voice clearly angering the other.

"_And_, you've managed to do it. Two of them, no less."

He knew about his past with Obito?! Kakashi watched that smirk growing.

"I heard that you broke someone's heart pretty bad… Well, professor Kakashi, you should know better than to fuck an Uchiha without expecting consequences…"

What the hell was that weirdo talking about? Kakashi snorted.

"Again I'm sure you know about that. Itachi's ass in exchange for servitude, and now you're the Uchihas' dog."

Provoking Kisame was probably not the smartest thing to do, but messing with Kakashi's belongings was not any more intelligent, and right now the silver haired wanted to know what had happened with his Sasuke. He expected that the more pissed Kisame got the more information would slip from him.

That guy was tough though. Kisame looked like he could be on a fight for hours without running out of energy. He kept smirking and went on with what he was saying before.

"I wonder what the hell is so damn good in you to have two Uchihas fighting over you."

Again, _what the hell was that weirdo talking about?!_

It was hard to hold an impassive face and Kisame noticed that. 'Damn.'

"Of course, only one of them is actually fighting. The other, more inexperienced has no clue of what is going on and received the strike without even knowing who hit him. Poor boy… he doesn't believe it but I like him. It was quite unfair if you ask me… but Itachi wanted to make sure he knew all the details of this problem before doing anything about it. I'm sure you know that Itachi is the one with the power, no matter what Fugaku and the others say."

"That's it! You cut the crap. I know Itachi is the all mighty and that he could have me killed if he decided I'm dangerous to his little brother, but that doesn't mean much to me if _I_ decide that _he_ is the danger to Sasuke! You included. So, unless you want that shark ass of yours given to a friend of mine, very appreciative of soup of shark fin and other parts, you better tell right now what is going on."

Kisame snorted at him.

"You have some guts in you, professor. If I didn't know about your past I'd say you're bluffing… hn! That blonde rector of this university is really cocky to fill this place with undercover agents… It is a smart move though, recruit new agents in college. I bet she has some good plans for Uchiha Sasuke, otherwise she would have brought you two apart ages ago."

Truly surprised, a silver eyebrow was lifted as Kakashi looked at him, trying to measure if Kisame was just bluffing. The guy clearly had some good spies to know about his other job and the work of the agency in the campus, but to know about Tsunade's information was a bit too much, wasn't it? Not to mention that if he was telling the truth, it was just another thing to worry about. Godaime was very wrong if she thought she would have Sasuke in their dangerous business.

"Oh, yeah, professor, you're not that furtive."

"You still have answered my question. What is going on here? Where is Sasuke?" act as if he hadn't heard anything, this way he could not be accused later of saying anything.

"Sasuke is locked up in the Uchiha Mansion because your ex-lover, Obito, told Fugaku that the boy was having sex with another man inside a bus."

" Obito did what?!"

*

Kakashi didn't need to look himself in the mirror to know that he had a murderous expression on his face. Even a big guy like Kisame had trouble to stop him, to make him listen what else he had to say, but then, even Kisame wanted the situation solved as quick as possible – Itachi's orders.

The eldest Uchiha's spy – dog/lover/personal bodyguard/ect – left as soon as he considered things settles, but Kakashi was pretty sure that shark would still be around to guarantee everything would be ok, which meant, to make sure everything would be the way Itachi wanted them to be. But he was having none of that.

Obito better be very careful with his words unless he wanted his skin to be ripped out from him. Kakashi knew just the perfect way to electrocute someone and make it look like the person was struck by a thunder. He also had the best excuses for killing someone.

His thoughts of murder were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." his bored voice came naturally as he raised one of his porn books to hide his face.

"Hey there, Kakashi!" Obito came in with one of his biggest grins "I wasn't sure if you were really going to be here so I… I… even … came a bit… late…"

It was quite interesting to see the way that grin fell with each word, with each second that Obito took to see the killing intentions radiating from the other professor.

"Whatever, we have to talk about a few things before we can eat." Kakashi turned to look at his book and stood to close the door that had been left open, discretely locking it "I need your help with a few things."

"Really? Wow, now that is a first! What do you need my help with?" The Uchiha asked, making himself comfortable in one of the chairs, not worried anymore, grinning like a fool again.

"Hm, you see, I really am in need of assistant. You haven't got any news from Sasuke since yesterday, have you?" Kakashi lied from behind his book.

"I'm sorry, no… I promise I'll make a few calls today."

"Oh, that would be great, thanks! You know, Sasuke is the best assistant I have ever had, really good to work with." Sitting on his chair, at last putting his book down, his grey eyes became two cold daggers, ready to stab the Uchiha in front of him "But I guess it really is complicated for him to show up in college and work when he is locked up in a mansion because one of his many cousins told his father a terrible lie."

For a whole minute the two of them simply looked into each other's eyes.

Obito had seen many things in those grey orbs over the years, but he had never expected to find despise there. Kakashi hated him.

"Kakashi, I—"

"Why?" he interrupted coldly. He really couldn't stand that voice for much longer. "_Why?"_

"I… I… I love you…" Obito whispered "And I thought that now you could love me too…"

"_By destroying Sasuke's life_?!" That was the last straw. Kakashi stood up, threw his book aside, somehow punching the desk in the process "How dared you?! How dared you show up after all those years and do that?! You still have issues because I was not able to love you back, _fine_, do whatever you want against me, but don't mess up with innocent people's lives! Especially if it's about someone _important_ to me! You, of all people should know better than to get me angry! How can you claim to love me and do something like this?!"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry! I—"

"I don't give a shit if you're sorry! You wanna know something, you spent your whole life criticizing your family, but you're not that different from them, are you? I guess you learned a lot from them, _haven't you_?! You stupid bastard! You are despicable."

"Don't you dare say that I am like that poor excuse of a family!" Obito stood too, angered by the mention of his origins.

"But that's what you are! After what you've done you have every right to call yourself an Uchiha!"

Unsurprisingly, things got ugly at this point. Obito attacked, but he had never been able to stand up to Kakashi. The latter punched him on face, throwing him against the nearest wall.

"You're going to tell Fugaku that you have invented all this, that you were angry at him for excluding you from the family, and you will apologise to Sasuke. Or else you can be sure you will loose your job and maybe something more valuable than that. Then, you will never even look at me or Sasuke ever again." Kakashi told Obito, hand around his throat pressing him against the wall. He used his coldest and intimidating voice to add some effect. It wasn't like he didn't mean any of the words he had said.

With one last push, Kakashi released his ex-friend and let him fall on the floor to then go to the door.

"This is the last time I want to see you in my office or in a mile radius from me unless the job obligates us to be in the same room."

With that he left. Time to rescue the first person he had loved in years.

*****

**Well, well... what do you think? I thought it would be interesting to have Kisame investigating a few things for Itachi, and he has proved to have a lot of information, hm. Who knows what else he or Kakashi might know?  
**

**We're coming to an end, next chapter it will be the last of this fic... I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic =)**

**And don't worry, last chapter is almost ready. I won't take too long to update!**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	8. Car

**Well, I cannot say how embarrassed I am for this delay. I had garanteed it wouldn't take long. I never thought I would end up so busy this last semester, and I still am to tell you the truth... I am very tired, I'm surprised I managed to finish tthe fic this week.  
**

**Anyway, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. It pleased me to see that you were looking forward to this update. Well, here it is, I will delay you no more.**

**As always, please forgive the grammar mistakes and please, enjoy.**

*******

Chapter 8 - Car

Uchihas don't cry. Unless you're an Uchiha in the same situation as Sasuke – but of course, only his pillow knew his tears. His pillow and the one outside his door.

Uchihas don't feel pity. Unless you're Sasuke's older brother – but of course, only Kisame knew his feelings about the situation.

That's why Itachi had sent him to the university, to investigate. He needed to know if that man who his brother had been sleeping with – Kakashi, apparently – only wanted him for the work with that oh so secret agency or if it really meant something. Pff, he was ready to turn their lives into a nightmare if his baby brother got hurt.

However, Kisame's report had been promising. Kakashi would probably be banging on his door at any coming moment to set Sasuke free, so Itachi didn't bother to tell his little brother the good news. It would be better, safer, if Sasuke thought he didn't care for him, specially now that the agency would most likely receive him in its ranks, so Kakashi could protect him from the anger of Uchiha Fugaku. It was for the best.

*

Four days now. Nearly five as the afternoon was coming to an end.

Sasuke wondered how much longer he could keep counting days before he went crazy.

'Certainly not much.' He thought, eyeing the bag full of clothes beneath his bed, ready for a very well planned escape. If his father thought he was going to be submissive to everything he said, he was very wrong. Sasuke had enough of all that. It had been too long since he last had someone who he felt comfortable and happy with, locked doors would not stop him. 'Not this time, dad.'

He needed Kakashi. Being away from him was really hurting him. His bed seemed cold and harsh after he had experienced the leather couch… after he had slept in the arms of the silver haired professor.

Said professor should be very upset by now. He probably had no idea of what was going on… Sasuke only hoped Kakashi could forgive him. He prayed that the man would investigate his missing and somehow came to his rescue. 'Wishful thinking…'

Just two more days. Within two more days there would be a change of guards and he would have a chance to run away. It was everything planned. It would work. Within two more days he would be on his way to his beloved one.

'And we'll put the leather couch to good use once again. I—'

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his bedroom door being opened without warning. It was Itachi.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at him immediately. Seeing his brother face right now was everything he didn't need.

"Pack your things, little brother. You're leaving."

"What?"

Itachi's smirk sent a few fearful shivers through his spine. His father had been considering sending him to another country…

"Be glad little brother, you will finally be free from me and this family. There's a knight in shinning _silver_ armour downstairs discussing with father."

_Silver armour_.

Sasuke had never run so fast in his life. The stair could have been the same as flat floor as in two seconds he found himself entering the living room where Fugaku had an angry face to a visitor.

'Kakashi…'

"I told you, my son is sick and—"

"Oh, really? I don't believe sick people look this healthy. Although I must say the boy seems a little stunned."

Sasuke watched Kakashi indicate him with his head to then give a reassuring smile. "Hello, Sasuke."

A smile! Kakashi smiled! Not a grin or a smirk or a chuckle. A smile! How could he not smile back?

"Hello, professor Kakashi." It was with great difficulty that he remembered to add the title, obviously his father didn't know that the man he had been having sex with was right there in their room "What brings you here?"

"Oh, you see, Sasuke, work is piling up and—"

"Sasuke, back to your room, now." Fugaku stepped in, glaring to both of them.

It was now or never. His father needed to know he had no more power of him.

"No."

"What?" his father asked, truly surprised.

"No." Sasuke repeated, with more confidence this time "Professor Kakashi came all the way from campus to Konoha, I'm sure he has something important to say."

"I sure do. I need my assistant back in campus. Not to mention that the other professors had told me you have exams next week and that you've lost some important classes."

"That is not important. Sasuke is not returning to university. From now on he will be under my teachings to help with the family business." Fugaky said, his eyes promising a nice dose of pain to his younger son.

Well, it was time to face his father. It was time for Sasuke to fight for what he wanted, and he would win. Kakashi was there.

"I will return to campus!"

"No, you won't. I will not pay for your studies there anymore."

"Well, too bad. Guess I'll have to quit university for a while, but I'm certainly not staying here with you!" Sasuke yelled.

He had to take that opportunity. Kakashi had come for him, he was sure the silver haired would help him solve that problem. He would be free.

Fugaku was just about to start yelling when someone "hmmed". It was Kakashi. Of course.

"Actually, Sasuke, you don't have to do this. Do not forget that you receive money for your work as my assistant. And I'm sure a student with your grades can get a nice scholarship from the rector, she is always kind with brilliant students."

"Excuse me, sir! Will you stop getting involved with a family business? _My_ family business. Should I get the police to take you out of the matter?"

"Oh, mr. Uchiha, perhaps you should. I'm sure keeping someone who is not underage locked up in a place against his will is a crime." Kakashi said calmly, and yet making it sound like a very dangerous threat. He was very good at it, Sasuke noticed, seeing how a mix of expressions crossed his father's face.

"Are you threatening me? For a PhD you should be smarter than that." Fugaku said in a low menacing voice, death in his eyes. "As for the police, you should pretty well who gives the orders around there."

"Oh, I do know. But if it comes to the point of calling them, I will take my chances. Rector Tsunade doesn't like to see the best students leave and I am sure she would be ready to use her influence as well. I'm afraid you're not the only one with powerful friends, Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi said, still calm, almost bored. And then his face lit up. "Oh! Which reminds me, Sasuke. Naruto is going crazy in campus, he is completely lost in his preparation to leave to Suna, so Gaara and his father sent a message, asking for you to help him a bit."

Sasuke couldn't avoid smirking. The dobe should be a nice mess in the middle of so much thing to do. Of course, it could just a small lie to let his father know that Kakashi was being honest about the powerful friends thing. Either way, it was his cue.

"Well, then, I guess I should leave now before Naruto goes even more nuts than he already is." He spoke, barely containing the relief and happiness "Professor Kakashi, please wait for me here while I take a few things."

"You should be quiet and let me do the talking here, boy!" Fugaky roared.

"Oh, take your time, Sasuke. I don't have more classes today." Kakashi smiled happily at him, as if that last sentence hadn't be spoken and as if seconds ago he had not threatened the head of a very powerful family "Your father and I have one more thing to discuss."

"You do?" the young Uchiha lifted an eyebrow.

"No, we don't. And do you know what else? If you want to take this little piece of shit, all that better. There is no use for history-lover fag in this family! Take him with you and let him spread HIV all around your precious university! You are just setting me free of a problem!!!"

Even though he wanted to deny that those words had hurt him, they had. It was the first time his father spoke so openly of how much he despised having Sasuke as his son. Sure, no father should treat their children as Fugaku had done, but that raw and cruel honesty wasn't any better.

Kakashi for his turn took a moment to hold his murderer intentions inside himself, Sasuke could tell. He had never seen that look on grey eyes, before, and made him feel a little better that his lover wanted to rise his voice on his defence. Fortunately, Kakashi was smarter than that, he knew he could not reveal their secrets, so he watched the silver haired man keep the monsters at bay and act as if those insults had not been yelled in the room.

"Well, I assure you that what I have to tell you it is of your interest. At least to one of you two it must be." Kakashi said, looking from Fugaku to someone standing behind Sasuke.

Looking behind his back he found Itachi with a face showing something between curiosity and a displeased expression. Obviously he was the one who would find it interesting. But what could Kakashi say to him that was of his concern?

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked, very suspicious.

"Go to your room to pack your things, little brother, you don't want to delay your professor now that you need his help." Said Itachi passing through him, staring directly into Kakashi's eyes.

But the silver haired was not looking at his brother, was kindly looking at him now.

"Well, Sasuke, there is no rush. But I would be glad to not loose the next bus."

The next bus. Bus. A simple word sent shivers all over through Sasuke's body. He knew very well why the bus had been mentioned. Oh, it had been too long… too long!

"No reason to worry, we'll have plenty of time to talk." Kakashi said, looking meaningfully at him. It was ok, he would be told later about that.

Luckily most of his stuff was already in his bag. But now that he wasn't running away he could add a few more things, after all, he wouldn't return there anymore and for a good time would be out of a lot of money to buy some small luxuries.

Sasuke was almost done when suddenly a heavy bang was heard from downstairs.

Instantly paling, he took his bag, now a little heavier and ran downstairs to see what had happened. He found only Itachi and Kakashi staring each other, not very friendly.

"What is going on?"

"Father was not very pleased with what professor Kakashi informed us, right now he must be after our dear cousin Obito."

Now, that was the first thing he could relate with when it came about his father. Sasuke too had a nice beating planned for Obito. Pretending to be all friendly and acting like Naruto… backstabber bastard he was.

"Hn. I intent to do that myself later." He said coldly, walking to stand by his lover's side.

Itachi smirked.

"Oh, I bet he has already been dealt with. By more than one person, I'm afraid."

At this moment came in Kisame, who smirked the moment he set his eyes on Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Hello there, Itachi. Sasuke. Who is this?"

"This is Sasuke's professor, Hatake Kakashi. He came to see why little brother hadn't showed up in college." Itachi answered, his face showing no emotion.

"Really? What a sweet and dedicated professor he is! You must be happy, Sasuke." Kisame said, the sarcasm very clear in his voice. Sasuke not even bothered to nod, simply stared at him. He was always suspicious of Kisame.

"You won't believe what professor Kakashi has just told me and my father." Itachi began to speak "Remember my dumb headed cousin, Obito?"

"Hm, not sure… Wasn't he the one who used to be in love with his best friend?"

Sasuke felt Kakashi grow tense, by his side. Well, time to go.

"OK, I'll free you from myself already, Itachi. I'm sure you and Kisame have a lot to do, so I'm going."

"Oh, I'm sure you and your professor have a lot to do too, Sasuke." Kisame said, again with sarcasm, as he made himself comfortable at the big sofa of the living room.

"In fact, there is a lot of work to do. Let's go, Sasuke." Kakashi produced his fake smile at them and Sasuke couldn't avoid a smirk.

"Let's go. Bye, Itachi, Kisame. Until never."

With that he turned to leave, Kakashi right beside him. But obviously his brother had to make a little drama before he left.

"Never is a long time, little brother. I am sure we will meet again. Until then, I suggest you don't do anything stupid and do not come near any Uchiha. Also, stay away from that kid, Naruto."

"For my own good, right?" Sasuke asked sarcastic. Itachi had to ruin everything, hadn't he? Why the hell did his older brother made a point of making him angry?!

"Obviously. You might not believe me, little brother… but I am letting you go, or am I not?"

Now he had a point. Sasuke still hadn't given much thought to it, but he had found strange that Itachi hadn't move a finger to help his father nor to keep him locked up there. However, trying to understand Itachi's actions was pointless, he had his reasons for everything he did… not stopping Sasuke from leaving was certainly one more side of one of his mad plans, because Itachi certainly had plans – world domination, taking over the business from father, just be weird… all that, always with Kisame there.

Without anymore words they left, and Sasuke had never felt so light, so… free. The thought of never going back to that house – aka gate to hell or damn prison – was extremely liberating, he felt like he could laugh. He didn't laugh since… well, since Kakashi had entered his life, but doing that in a mile radius of the mansion was impossible.

Outside the gate there was a cab waiting for them, the same old driver reading a newspaper smiled at him. Sasuke was so happy he smiled back, but was surprised when Kakashi told the man their destination.

"Why not the bus station?"

"Well, Sasuke, I figured that after all this time we could have a night off campus… catch up a bit, hm? But if you prefer to.."

"I was always curious about how your apartment looks like." He interrupted, smirking, receiving another in return.

*

It was simplistic, and empty, and it was so… Kakashi. The plain colours held an elegance and mystery that it was obvious who lived there. Sasuke loved it the moment he came in, and instantly his mind began to work plans and visions from the future, he could very easily live there with his lover.

"So, what do you think?" asked the silver haired, settling his bag on the table.

"Well… there is one thing missing. But I guess that if you put a leather couch it would be perfect." He smirked, making Kakashi laugh.

"Is that all or is there anything else? I have to make sure you don't want to leave this place."

"Oh, really? So I escaped from a prison to another?" his smirk was still in place, he trusted his man.

"He, your father may good at his business but he certainly understands nothing of keeping people home arrested." Kakashi shouldered, seeming uninterested for a moment.

Soon enough, though, they were looking intently into each others eyes. Black met grey, mouths dried with the realization that they finally were alone. The embrace happened in less than a second.

Sasuke heard Kakashi inhaling deeply at his hair while he too was trying to take in all that beloved scent of the other man. It had been too long, too many worries.

"I was afraid." He said simply, not ashamed to say it.

"Hn. Don't evem get started on fear, Sasuke. When I learned what happened I feared what your father might have done to you… I'm still aching to kill Obito." And the hug became tighter.

"How did you know what happened?" the young Uchiha lifted his head, he had a lot of questions.

"Well, I deduced that you'd never stay in Konoha unless something was very wrong. And then there was Obito all happy jumping around me. That and… I have my ways of discovering things."

"What ways are those?"

"Just ways. You'll learn about them soon enough… I'm afraid that what did at your house will not be without costs… but that is for another time. I assure you, I'll tell everything later… Now my only thoughts are of you."

Well, Sasuke figured he would not get any answers that day, and to be honest he didn't really care. Kakashi's ways had saved him, so he would not bother to know about them at another time – maybe, a very big maybe, another story he would be brought in to, but right now he was eager to have his happy ending with his silver haired professor.

He was free now. Free. That word sounded really good. Specially in those arms.

"If you had not came to my rescue, I would have ran away you know. I had no plans to leave you just because Fugaku thinks he owns my life… No, he had already done too much to me. But not this time."

"So I heard. To tell you the truth I was not completely surprised by that… Through out my life I came to know some pretty nasty thing about your family."

"They're not my family anymore. I mean, they never truly were." He said, not able to hide the resentment in his voice.

For a few seconds, grey orbs stared at him very seriously.

"Either way, they are past now, Sasuke. I am your present, if you have me, I will be your future too." Kakashi said "You know, I doubt your father will leave all just like that… Do you trust me to protect you? I swear to you I will never imprison you to me, I'll just… I…"

Sasuke chuckled and simply silenced him with a chaste warm kiss.

"I wouldn't have it in any other way." He smiled, but Kakashi was still very serious.

"I suppose Obito told you I few things about my past."

"Yeah, he did, but—"

"He was right, you know. Until very recently, feelings like this were not something a cherished. Until I found myself lost in your scent, I believed my relationships with people wouldn't go beyond friendship or sex. Hell, I had to see you smiling to Naruto and be invaded by that wave of jealousy and possessiveness to understand that I…" Kakashi sighed, approaching his mouth to Sasuke's ear, he whispered to finish his sentence "That I love you."

Sasuke whole body shivered with the admission. He was totally out of breath.

"Will you let me love you, Sasuke?" Kakashi whispered again.

Silently, not waiting for his answer, the silver haired lifted his chin and brought their lips together.

A slow warm kiss, with a tenderness as if it was their first. Somehow it was. Sasuke didn't regret having sex with Kakashi in the back of the bus, they would not have come to this if he hadn't, still, they both knew this was something like a fresh start for them. Their lives would be very different from then on. He was free from his family, Kakashi was free from his lack of pure emotions.

As they made love that night – first lovingly and then wildly – Sasuke wondered for a very brief moment while his head was not spinning with pleasure, if he should not be afraid… in his complicated life, happiness was never a constant thing. Then a greedy mouth found a special place and he decided that short lived or not, that happiness was worthy.

*

With his mouth around Sasuke's hard erection for the fourth time in the night, Kakashi watched his lover pant with pleasure.

Ever since the first time he ran his tongue over that pale neck, he had already made his lover roar with pleasure countless times – many of them during the last too weeks, specially that night. But he was truly amazed by how much things had changed. Changed for better.

While his mouth left the throbbing sex and started it's way up in a sweet torture, making their need grow, he mused how Sasuke was so… free. At every moan that left his lover's throat, Kakashi could see how much the boy was giving himself to the man on top of him. The trust that was being put on him made him love the other even more.

Even knowing his story with Obito, Sasuke was there, completely sure that he would be loved unconditionally. Oh, and how he was. Somehow the raven haired had opened a tunnel to his stony heart and managed to stay there… without fear of the darkness, even after everything he went through with that poor excuse of a father.

Kakashi might have gone to his rescue but it was him who had been rescued from a lonely and meaningless life. It wasn't until now he realized that. And in return he would make sure Sasuke found his deserved happiness, ever. For now, the least he could do was driving him insane with pleasure.

"Open your eyes." He whispered to second later meet dark eyes clouded with lust and very deep emotions.

He liked to see those eyes while he penetrated Sasuke, it was amazing.

Muscles tightened around his cock as he filled the raven. Moans came from them both, and as growing rhythm was settled, neither were in reality anymore. They existed in a world just of their own, and coherency was not a part of it.

And then, in the midst of it all, he saw Sasuke reuniting breath for a few words.

"I… love you too."

No surprise Kakashi exploded inside him at that very moment, also bringing the other to climax in the process.

It had no occurred to him that it was the first time he heard those words in very long years. He never needed them from Sasuke because he could read it whenever they were together, but actually hearing was like… like a whole new world to him.

Their breathing was heavy and they were covered in sweat, still, he saw and marvelled on it. The smile on those lips, and he could not help but smile too. It was their whole new world after all.

As lovingly as he could, he embraced Sasuke from behind, whispering sweet nothings and countless I love yous as sleep finally decided to catch up with them.

To think it began with lust in moving vehicle… well, it didn't really matter how they had began, they were together now. Whatever problem they might have in the future they would go through it, with no doubt.

Except of course, Kakashi would certainly get his car out of the garage from then on. He was sure Sasuke would enjoy the privacy.

*******

**Well, what do you think?**

**I believe it is not everything you were expecting, I am sorry for that. Truth is I'm not a good lemon writer yet, so instead of making it very graphic I chose to do this last chapter with something more subtle... more meaningful to Sasuke and Kakashi than mind blowing sex, they have plenty of those on their day by day... this one should hold more reflection and feeling than physic reactions in my opinion.**

**Again, thank you for those who reviewed and for those that silently read it to the end of it. It really makes my day when I receive an email from informing about story or author alert or even favorite story.**

**As for the ones who were able to see the possibility of a sequel to this fic, I'll tell it is real. There are somethings left unexplained in the story. The agency, Kakashi's secret means of knowing things, Itachi's business, the information about Obito, the thing Asuma wanted Kakashi to think about... Kakashi and Sasuke's romance is not secure from danger, pretty far from it. But I thought that it didn't fit in this fic. I'm not very fond of writing too big things, therefor, I might continue with this. I'll warn you though to the fact that I'm still busy and maybe it'll take a while for the sequel to be published. It's possible I write other shorter fics before that.  
**

**So, until the next one my friends.**

**seafox  
**


End file.
